<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interim by primasveraas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619298">interim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas'>primasveraas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And they were roomates!, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Set between TLJ and TROS, Slow Burn, Some Plot, and shenanigans ensue, but every chapter has indivdual warnings i promise, but the angst is light, finn and poe get stuck in quarantine, hence the teen warning, quarantine au, some chapters have mentions of/implications of sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of the Resistance brings a virus back to base. It's already spreading like wildfire. All personnel in the Resistance are quarantined- leaving Finn and Poe locked in their shared quarters together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+readers%3B+who+are+in+this+with+me">all my readers; who are in this with me</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't meant to make light of the very real, very serious circumstances around the world. However, given all that's going on, I wanted to reflect on how we're all coping, through the eyes of Poe and Finn. Hopefully, some fluff, romance, and humor helps pass the time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, that’s that.” Poe mutters, turning off the comm. “Antilles brought a kriffing virus back to base. Thirty people have tested positive already.”</p><p>“Thirty?!” Finn’s eyes are wide. “He just got back,” he says, and Poe only shakes his head in response. “What happens now?”</p><p>“We’re self-isolating,” Poe answers, sounding bitterly amused. “Everyone is to stay in their quarters until further notice.”</p><p>“We’re trapped?” Finn says, and Poe only chuckles, clapping his friend on the shoulder.</p><p>“We’ll see. They’re trying to contain this thing but it’ll take time.” Poe sighs, sinking down onto his bed. “It’s just you, me, and BB-8 now, buddy.”</p><p>The other man stares at him, taking in the modest size of their shared quarters. It’s not ideal, and certainly not what he had planned for.</p><p>Yet, he’s with Poe. </p><p>Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quarantine!AU because I honestly don't know at this point anymore.<br/>Drabbles will be short and will be posted daily both here and on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, it’s been twenty-four hours,” Poe declares, grinning and looking up from his wrist chrono.</p><p>“It feels much longer though,” he complains, at the same time Finn says:</p><p>“It doesn’t feel that long.”</p><p>Poe’s laugh is the best thing that Finn has heard in a long time, and his heart inexplicably leaps into his stomach.</p><p>“So, what now?” Finn starts, glancing towards the shuttered door, and Poe’s smile widens impossibly.</p><p>“Well, now that you’ve slept half the day away, I can show you all the holos you missed growing up,” Poe says, jumping into his bed, datapad in hand. He props the pillow against the wall, then pats the empty space next to him. Finn swallows hard, but he makes his way forward, crawling into bed. He’s close enough in the small bunk that Poe is pressed up against him, his body heat intoxicating.</p><p>“Do you want to start with comedies?” Poe asks, turning towards Finn, who gulps. The other man’s eyelashes are so long, framing the beautiful dark of his eyes. Pushing any irrelevant thoughts out of mind, Finn nods, and Poe launches into an explanation of one of his favorite holovids.</p><p>Finn likes it. He likes spending the day with Poe, and he likes listening to Poe laugh. He likes how close he is to his friend-</p><p>The former stormtrooper takes a deep breath, and tries to focus on the holo, not Poe. Leia has said that it will be days or weeks before Resistance members can leave their quarters, but Finn can do this. He’s with Poe and they’re friends, and their proximity is fine.</p><p>This is going to be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so bored,” Poe laments, and given that this is his fifth complaint of the hour, Finn fails to muster any sympathy for his companion.</p><p>“You could work,” Finn suggests, not humoring Poe’s restlessness at the pilot paces around their shared room.</p><p>True to his impatience, Poe pulls a face of disgust. “I already did that. There’s not much I can do, now that I’m grounded and useless.”</p><p>An indignant beep from BB-8 accompanies Finn’s exasperated sigh, and Poe flops down next to Finn on his bed. Their hands brush as Poe adjusts, and Finn gulps.</p><p>“I’m sorry, buddy,” Poe says quietly, and Finn stills. “I just don’t like not being able to fight like I’m used to. I meant to be up there, you know?”</p><p>He points to the duracrete ceiling above their heads, and to all the stars beyond. Finn nods. “I know,” he says, and Poe smiles in spite of himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stars,” Poe breathes, and he has on that gentle smile that Finn loves so much, “I forgot I had this.”</p><p>Finn peers around the heap of spare clothes and knick-knacks to see what Poe is holding. There, in his grasp, is crumpled heap of orange and white.</p><p>“It’s my first flight suit,” Poe says in amazement, brushing specks of dust off the old uniform. “From my Academy days. See, there’s...” his tone quiets as he points to a patch sewn onto the right arm, emblazoned with the insignia of the old Rebellion. “...there’s my mom’s Green Squadron patch. My dad put that on just for me.”</p><p>His eyes catch Finn's, smiling sadly. “She taught me how to fly.”</p><p>“She’d be proud of you, you know,” Finn says, and Poe nods, mostly to himself, then clears his throat. Finn knows the moment has passed, so he throws an ancient, battered, and stained x-wing manual at Poe, who catches it, grinning. “Did she ever teach you how to clean up after yourself though?”</p><p>The other man snorts, brushing aside another pile of accumulated junk. Together, the roommates had decided to clean out their quarters now that the time was available to them. It was an endeavor that had taken several hours so far.</p><p>“No, she probably expected I’d have you one day to tell me how to put my clothes into boxes,” Poe shoots back, chewing on his bottom lip. As he does, Finn stares at him in amusement. His gaze is a little too lost in the other man’s eyes, and lingers just a second too long.</p><p>Heat floods Poe’s cheeks as he turns away, both men continuing as if nothing had happened. Still, the small spark, ever burning in Poe’s stomach, flares in an attempt not to be ignored, distracting him for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW alcohol use</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe nose wrinkles exaggeratedly as he frowns. “I hate it,” he says, carelessly talking with his hands despite the beer bottle clutched between his fingers. “You’re very far away.”</p><p>Heat creeps up the back of Finn’s neck, and it’s not just the alcohol warming his insides to the core. He knows what Poe really means- after their cleaning rampage yesterday, they had rearranged their quarters. Poe had complained of how much space the two beds took up against the same singular wall, and they had decided to push them apart. Now their bunks are in opposite corners of the room.</p><p>Last night, Finn had fallen asleep feeling lonely without Poe within arm’s reach. Now, Poe is intoxicated and expressing the same sentiment.</p><p><em>Kriff, </em>he thinks, but smiles at Poe, disguising the pangs in his heart with a raised eyebrow, and the other man chuckles. “I miss you,” he says, calling across the room, and Finn takes a moment to wonder about the potential benefits and drawbacks of recreational drinking to pass the time.</p><p>Poe interrupts him though, standing and crossing the room. He sits down next to Finn on his bed, leaning back against the wall so they’re side by side.</p><p>“Better?” Finn asks, and surprises himself when his voice doesn’t crack from the tension at the sheer lack of distance between him and Poe.</p><p>“Yes,” Poe confirms, and his grin is wide. His black eyes meet Finn’s brown ones, and something inside Finn <em>burns.</em></p><p>The former stormtrooper gulps down a large swallow of his drink, relishing the way it feels on the way down rather than thinking about the softness of Poe’s gaze and the warmth emanating from the man right next to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm also on tumblr @primasveraas-writing if you're interested- lots more finnpoe there. Since I'm updating this every day I have left in quarantine (probably a lot longer), I'd love any and all feedback and ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn gulps down a shaky breath of air and ducks into the haven of the fresher. The door shuts behind him, and in the peripheral of his sight, Finn can see Poe resting with his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks in the mirror, squeezing his eyes shut when he notices the red lining them. Hot salt burns his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine. He and Poe have been snapping at each other all day, and it’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn knows the fire so familiar to Poe, how the other man bears his anger like he wears his clothes. But still, the flames are usually tamed, and never before have they been directed at Finn like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need five minutes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had hissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“just five minutes to think to myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn scrubs his face with his hand and tries to steady his breathing. It’s fine. He’s fine and Poe is acting like he hates him and it’s fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him wishes, not for the first time, that he could comm Rey in any sort of privacy. Or see her in person, and be able to hug her, or feel the reassuring weight of her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, he wishes Poe would offer some of the same. He wishes Poe were open to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows past the lump in his throat, and braces himself for the next Force-knows-how many hours he’ll still be trapped with the fuming pilot.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading y'all! (Shameless self-promo but) if you like what you see, 90% of what I write is Finnpoe- and I have a lot more substantial fics too. If you're interested, 'hear my prayer' is a multichapter, fully fleshed out Finnpoe fic... it's my passion project, and I use this AU to keep me from going insane writing that ;)<br/>I appreciate every kudos, comment, and read! Thanks again y'all! I hope you are staying safe and healthy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe keeps his eyes trained on his datapad and tries to ignore Finn in the background.</p>
<p>Despite the total shutdown of the base (with no indication of the quarantine relenting!), Poe has an endless stream of reports to pour over. A few squadrons and allies are off-world, safe from the dangers of the virus, so Poe works in tandem with Leia to manage them remotely.</p>
<p>Still, it’s agonizing to be grounded, unable to fight and support his fellow soldiers in the war that had taken over their lives. And worse, Finn hasn’t looked him in the eyes all day.</p>
<p>He knows his words were too harsh and unforgiving yesterday. He knows that he shouldn’t have lost his temper, and that Finn doesn’t deserve any of the things said to him. He remembers how Finn flinched at his words, at the snarl on Poe’s face, and he hates himself for it.</p>
<p>But he’s cooped up, frustrated by his helplessness. He can’t even taste the fresh air, crack open the window for fear of the illness being airborne. He can’t access the gym or Black One or the command center, or any of his other friends.</p>
<p>It isn’t Finn’s fault. He’s not mad at Finn, truly. He knows he owes Finn a massive apology, but shame burns on his face whenever he thinks of his words.</p>
<p>He needs time. He’ll give Finn and himself time, and then he’ll try his best to make things better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the words of Han Solo "we ain't out of the woods yet!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s alright, it’s okay-”</p><p>Finn is paralyzed, and the tightness in his chest expands painfully, even with the warm hands against his chest.</p><p>“I’ve got you, Finn,” Someone is saying, their voice a murmur as his bed sinks down further. Finn is gasping for air, trapped in his blankets and sweating through them.</p><p>“I don’t-” Finn doesn’t understand where he is- he had been there, on the <em>Finalizer,</em> and then spinning to a sandy ground, hopelessly lost- and he had heard another man yelling, a woman shouting in terror-</p><p>“You’re here with me, Finn, it’s alright.”</p><p>He sobs, against his will, and there’s a strong embrace around him.</p><p>“I have you,” the voice continues, and Finn clings to the sound like a lifeline. All that’s before him is the hot of the tears pressing against his eyelids, and the heaving of his chest, and the shaking of his hands and the fear gripping his mind. There’s the white of a helmet and the endless, spiraling black of hallways, and-</p><p>“It’s okay.” There’s the smooth voice next to him, reminding him how to breathe. “I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe’s eyes crack open as the pink light of dawn shines in through the window. It’s not nearly as blinding as usual, since the sun isn’t shining directly into his sight, and as he shifts in bed, he realizes why.</p><p>Finn’s bed is against the wall under the window because he sleeps later than Poe, who had offered him the spot so he’d be spared from the offensive morning light. Meanwhile, the pilot rises as the day begins. </p><p>This schedule had worked out well for them in the past couple of days. Finn stayed in bed while Poe worked, and it spared them both the awkwardness of interacting for a few hours. A small mercy among all the hours they’re trapped together, both still enraptured with their argument.</p><p>Poe’s heart sinks as he turns towards Finn curled up beside him. Despite their fight- despite how foolishly stubborn Poe had been- he didn’t hesitate to go to Finn during his nightmare last night. They’ve both had enough trouble in their lives to be haunted by nightmares, both of them experienced in comforting each other after their rest was disturbed by demons from their pasts. It’s not the first time Poe has woken up in the same bed as Finn, but it’s the first time that it’s been like this, where he’s too ashamed to even speak or feel at home so close to the other man.</p><p>He watches Finn’s slow and steady breathing. The guilt that’s been gnawing at him weighs like a freighter in his stomach.</p><p>He needs to apologize. It’s far past time.</p><p>But for now, he sighs softly, head inches away from Finn on the same pillow, and admires every detail of his face, from the length of his eyelashes against the round of his cheek, to the shape of his lips and the peace painted across his features as he sleeps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things might just be getting better y'all. Just maybe.<br/>Thank you to everyone reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door slides open, and BB-8 rolls back in, bearing marked boxes from the mess. Before the door closes again, Poe cranes his neck to catch a glimpse of the hallway, dim and desolate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bends down, rubbing the droid's belly as he detaches the package from the top of its head. Carefully, he arranges their lunches, grabbing utensils before offering Finn his meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Finn murmurs quietly, accepting it from Poe. Their fingers brush during the exchange and Poe's cheeks feel hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ice between them is melting slowly. After Poe's apology, a calm had settled back over the room. His words weren't enough for BB-8 to stop scolding Poe every time Finn was out of earshot, but for the most part, the other man seemed to have forgiven him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's bearable. The tightness in Poe's chest has relaxed ever so slightly; they're going to be alright. Finn knows how much Poe cares about him- well- Finn knows Poe cares about him. They've been friends since the moment they met, so they can get past this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you heard anything from Red Squadron?" Finn asks, swallowing a mouthful of food, and although the question doesn't prompt it, Poe smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fellas, is it gay to... well, I'll let you read the chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Finn laughs, it seems like the whole room is flooded with light and love. Something in Poe’s chest sings, drawing a tightness across his torso that reminds him he’s stopped breathing looking at the other man.</p>
<p>Time inches by slowly in quarantine, but it entirely freezes when Poe watches Finn. He loves the way the other man’s cheeks dimple when he smiles, how the white of his teeth flash as he does. Even the crinkling of his eyes is adorable.</p>
<p>Poe’s supposed to be working, but Finn is finally as bored as he is, and they’ve been talking all day about their favorite experiences off-world. Poe shares his worst farm stories, including when he crashed his first speeder into the side of a barn at full speed, and although it’s embarrassing to nine hells, Poe is glad to dish on his own mistakes if it brings Finn joy.</p>
<p>Their relationship is being patched over. With nowhere to go, there’s little choice but to accept what happened and move on. And with each passing day, Poe remembers two things above all else: that he’ll never be so foolish as to get angry at Finn again, and that few things matter more in the universe than making Finn happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spoiler: I think it was indeed gay.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What in the hells was that?” Poe shouts, toppling over his chair as he rises. </p><p>Beside him, Finn cracks up, clutching his stomach as he laughs, but BB-8 droid only beeps at him, protesting loudly as Poe turns away from the holo in disgust.</p><p>“Blue should have won,” Poe grumbles, pulling his fingers through his hair frustratedly. </p><p>Finn snorts, shaking his head. “They’re banthas, Poe. It’s not like they’re going to win a race with talent.”</p><p>“I stand by what I said,” Poe defends himself, stretching.</p><p>“Yeah, but orange was right to win and you know it. They had the better start.” Finn retorts, grinning, and Poe gasps mockingly.</p><p>“Oh, you’re so wrong there, buddy,” he says, and Finn chuckles again.</p><p>“I didn’t think it would come to this,” Finn admits, glancing around at the trash scatted around them room, evidence from hours of their holo binge. “But bantha races are really interesting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Think we’re straying into crack territory here but that's okay.</p><p>Thank you all for your enthusiasm about this series! It’s been great to see your feedback and know that Finnpoe is helping us all get through these trying times!</p><p>If you have any ideas as to what should happen next, leave a comment or shoot me an ask @primasveraas-writing on tumblr! I’m open to suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, Beebee, I am <em>not </em>setting anything on fire,” Poe presses, ducking around the small plume of smoke rising from their makeshift stove, and Finn laughs as BB-8 continues to protest against his efforts.</p><p>“It smells good,” Finn says, and a smile lights up Poe’s face.</p><p>“Thanks,” he grins. “My dad taught me.” He reaches around the skillet borrowed from the mess, grabbing a small jar extracted at last from Poe’s things. “Time for some spice.”</p><p>“Spice?!” Finn asks, eyebrows arching across his forehead. “Poe Dameron, I didn’t think-”</p><p>Poe cuts him off, chuckling. “No, no. Not <em>spice. </em>Just spice.”</p><p>“Oh.” Heat flushes Finn’s cheeks, but the white of Poe’s teeth is showing far too much for embarrassment to be what dominates all of Finn’s mind in the moment.</p><p>The other man doesn’t seem to care, or perhaps doesn’t notice Finn’s shame, and continues. “We need some flavor now,” Poe says, sprinkling a red powder over the dish, followed by some dried green leaves added to the sizzling pan. “These are Yavinian herbs. I saved them for a special occasion.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Finn says, watching with heightened curiosity. “What’s so special about right now?”</p><p>Poe looks up at him, the intensity of his eyes shining through the dark strands of hair sweeping across his vision. “Good company,” he says, and Finn’s heart leaps out of his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tfw you think your crush might be a spice runner but disney's word isn't considered to be canon by my personal set of laws so you use the concept as a joke during your quarantine au series because you have nothing better to do and actually finnpoe brings you a lot of comfort in these long, difficult, days.</p><p>anyways y'all we got an official series playlist now- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2s1MyKvmaROVcK5ZxRkSH3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Poe laughs- really laughs, so much so that his eyes squint shut and his grin spreads ear-to-ear and the sound from deep within him is nearly musical- Finn feels something.</p><p>It’s certainly not bad, although he can’t define it. <em>Good </em>is too simple, failing to capture how it makes Finn feel like he’s soaring, like he’s never known an ounce of grief or hardship in the entirety of his life. It’s nearly painful, how tight his heart feels, the electricity spiking his blood, tingling from his heart to his very fingertips. A heat flushes across his cheeks, which ache from smiling so much around the other man.</p><p>The feeling is the opposite of what the First Order planned for him. The joy he experiences- unbridled, endless- when he’s with Poe was forbidden in his old life. Unheard of.</p><p>Poe must know how Finn feels, because Poe has lived a greater, freer life. Finn’s not sure how to identify this feeling, if he’s even allowed to be so familiar with it in the first place. If he wanted, Finn could ask him how to describe it. There must be a word for the light that soars in him whenever Poe is so happy, whenever Finn is so near to see the joy paint itself across his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two weeks y'all! Thank you for sticking with me and all the support you show. &lt;3 Much love. I hope you're staying happy and healthy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love.</p>
<p>Poe’s rarely been in love. He’s journeyed through all the motions of it- growing up with crushes, dating his first boyfriend, having sex, experiencing falling in love then out of it all over again. He’s known puppy love and the real thing; the heartbreaks that was easily fixed with a pint of beer, and heartbreaks that took months and endless tears to truly heal.</p>
<p>It’s been awhile since he’s had the opportunity to reflect on the matter, because of the war. But now, he’s spent over two weeks trapped in a room with Finn and the feeling, which is all too familiar, despite the passage of time, has returned in full force.</p>
<p>It’s not a bad thing, he decides. It’s comfortable, the warmth ebbing in his heart. He can wallow in it when he chooses, but when he needs to put it aside, it lies dormant easily.</p>
<p>He doesn’t necessarily want it to go away, or even hide beneath the surface of his emotions. But Finn- darling, lovely Finn- is young and has barely had the opportunity to live a free life. He doesn’t know, and shouldn’t feel the pressures of Poe’s affections, so the latter will spare him from the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>Poe doesn’t mind. At times, it stings, but he still has Finn by his side, and even their friendship is enough to lessen the tide of any pain he feels.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cannot believe two of these chapters actually connect together cohesively, wow</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come closer," Poe is saying, "it's all in the hips."</p>
<p>A heat flushes Finn's face, and this time, it's not because of the lack of distance between the two men. The physical aspect of this activity is straining in unexpected ways, and Finn isn’t sure he has the coordination to do this.</p>
<p>But Poe is patient and kind, and he laughs when Finn makes mistakes, but not unkindly. He’s a good teacher, Finn thinks, and he likes how Poe’s Yavinian slips out more as they dance.</p>
<p>“You have to learn,” Poe reminds him, “I grew up with my parents telling me it was a part of my culture. I’ve known how to move like this my whole life.”</p>
<p>Finn chuckles. Poe is guiding him, counting beats as their feet move, directing him with his hands on Finn’s shoulders. BB-8 was able to dig up some old holo, and grainy music plays, Finn watches as Poe mouths the words to the song, and and weight left in his heart flies away, even as Finn stumbles again over his own feet.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I’m ever going to be good at this,” Finn confesses, but Poe only smiles.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” He says. Poe dazzles with his grin. “As long as you’re having fun, we’re all good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>None of this is planned too far in advance, but I love incorporating Poe's (and Oscar Isaac's, by extension) home culture into this fic. I think it's really important to him, and since Oscar advocated for Yavin IV being Poe's home due to it being filmed in Guatemala where he was raised, I've applied bits of Guatemalan culture into Poe's history. First, his cooking, which was very nonspecific but I imagine it would be a Guatemalan dish. Second, Yavinian = Spanish, which we will hopefully see Poe speaking at some point :) and finally, they're salsa dancing in this chapter, which I don't believe actually originates from Guatemala but I know how to salsa and therefore how to describe it so there we go.<br/>I'm tired af and this is a little late and very rambling, but I will say that I didn't realize how the first part sounded as I was writing is, but when I realized all the implications, I did lean into them :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you know?" Poe asks. He's lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Finn sits near his feet, quietly enjoying Poe's company.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Finn admits. "It was like... an instinct. A feeling."</p>
<p>Poe shifts, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Finn. "When I was 19, I was just getting started," he says slowly. "I had doubts about everything I did. All I wanted to do was fly but I wasn't sure about the Navy or joining the Resistance."</p>
<p>"Look at you now," Finn smiles. "You're a real hotshot, Commander. The Resistance needs you."</p>
<p>"I know," Poe says, and his tone is serious, eyes far away. "I just didn't see myself here. Being a leader. Fighting a war." He shakes his head, and the shadows of the evening deepen the lines on his face. He looks tired, and Finn suddenly understands why Poe is always so exhausted "People call me a hero but I don't know if I've ever earned the name."</p>
<p>"You have, Poe," Finn says, and if Poe didn't know any better, he'd mistake the other man's conviction for genuine anger. "You've saved my life more times than I can count."</p>
<p>The pilot relaxes again, nudging Finn with his foot. "Right back at you, buddy," he reminds him, and Finn smiles. Something in his chest stirs, and Finn recognizes it as the familiar protectiveness he feels whenever Poe has the audacity to doubt himself.</p>
<p>Maybe it's unavoidable sometimes, that Poe falters and is unsure. But, Finn knows, if he can be there for his friend, to make up for the disparities in his confidence, that will be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lads we are on the precipice of something. still unsure of what it is but buckle up. i don't know what's going to happen next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe wears his heart on his sleeve, even if he's too stubborn to ever admit why he's upset.</p>
<p>But Finn knows him. He knows how Poe's anger is explosive, how his worry is loud and large as life, how his joy bubbles over and flows free, infectious and clear to all those around him.</p>
<p>Finn knows that, when Poe is sad, he pushes his feelings down and away from him. He grows quiet and serious, and Finn tries to allot him space but can't help the concerned glances he throws the other man throughout the day.</p>
<p>It's midday when Poe finally throws down his datapad and sinks his head into his hands. When he looks up, Finn is staring at him, a silent invitation to confide in him.</p>
<p>"My ma died today," he says, and his voice is steady but thick. "Usually I try to get leave so that I can be with my dad, but..." Poe gestures to the room they've been trapped in for nearly 3 weeks, and the explanation suffices.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Poe,” Finn says quietly. It’s not enough, but it’s about all he can do.</p>
<p>Still, Poe seems to appreciate the gesture. The pilot swipes at his eyes, then sits down next to Finn. He turns his head so their eyes meet, and this time, Finn can’t gauge what he’s thinking.</p>
<p>Then, after a moment, Poe leans in, resting his head on Finn’s shoulder. Finn wraps an arm around his friend, and lets the silence comfort them both.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>got them quarantine blues tonight y'all, so poe and finn did too. Still, it was cathartic to write it out, and it's always heartwarming to check this fic and see how much people are enjoying it. thank you all for your continued support. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cont group">
  <p><em>“Hola, Papá,”</em> Poe says, and crinkles form around Kes’ eyes as he smiles back at his son. It’s like looking in a mirror in that way; Poe likes to think that this kindness and the occasional ounce of patience come from his dad.</p>
  <p>It’s early in the morning on base, but evening on Yavin IV. For Kes, it is still the anniversary of his wife’s death.</p>
  <p>But any grief seems secondary to Kes’ joy at seeing his son. <em>“Mijo,</em> how are you?” He asks.</p>
  <p>“I’m okay,” Poe says, and while it’s true, the answer doesn’t suffice for Kes.</p>
  <p>“I’ve been worried about you,” he confesses. “Leia says you’ve all been grounded.”</p>
  <p>“Ah, so that’s who’s been getting you all wound up,” Poe argues, leaning back in his chair, and Kes laughs.</p>
  <p>“No, she just tells me more than you do.” Kes deflects, before sobering. “Poe, how has it been? I know it can’t be easy?”</p>
  <p>“It’s alright.” He says loftily, glancing at Finn who’s sitting quietly as his own desk. Privacy for the call had not quite been answer, given the circumstances. If Poe had really wanted, he could have used Yavinian instead of Basic, but he didn’t truly mind Finn’s presence. It was comfortable, really.</p>
  <p>His gaze isn’t missed by Kes, who smirks for half an instant while Poe’s still looking away. “Is Finn there?”</p>
  <p>Finn grins, moving into focus, and Kes beams at him. “Good to see you,” he says, and despite the reasons why he commed his father in the first place, he can’t imagine sorrow ruining this day.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>first, we FINALLY get to see Kes, and Poe speaking Spanish!! I've been wanting to include that since Day 1. I also wanted to include Kes in yesterday's chapter but it didn't really fit so... timezones coming in clutch for me.<br/>Secondly, I didn't want to make light of Shara's death- it's sad and unfair, but I feel that enough time has passed where Kes and Poe can remember her and smile, rather than grieve.<br/>Finally and unfortunately- my laptop has bit the dust, so I'm working off my phone and borrowed computers. I'll still post every day, but if formatting starts to get janky, you know why.<br/>Thank you all for your love and support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dantooine system" Finn says, pointing at the bright spot in question, and Poe cracks a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice," he agrees, and Finn shines back. "You're a quick learner, buddy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Poe's voice is too quiet, too intimate to carry his usual charisma. Finn's heart shudders to a stop at hearing his words, but says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe turns away from the sky to look at Finn, his black eyes filled with adoration. Above them, the stars glow, the night clear just for them. They have scheduled time outside. Poe is teaching Finn all the constellations and systems the First Order told him to disregard growing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night is brisk and beautiful. They're both calm, and something crackles in the air between the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither dare to move, and together, they listen to the bugs and owls of D'Qar, bathed in moonlight and silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is nearly the shortest one. We're back to soft pining folks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thirty-seven seconds?" Finn laughs, glancing down at his hands moving quickly over the blaster parts. "My best is twenty-three," he says, and Poe whistles, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could wire an x-wing nav in that time," Poe says, and he's grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, the First Order teaches differently," the former Stormtrooper responds, and his tone is too casual for the subject at hand. Poe shifts uncomfortably, but Finn is unphased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were wasted there," Poe tells Finn. "I don't think I can name a single person on this base who can assemble their blaster in under thirty seconds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a pause, and Poe swallows. "And you're a good man, too. Your heart is too good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes meet, soft brown holding warm black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Finn says, and without him realizing it, he smiles. Poe glows back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know anything about blasters or guns so I took some liberties here, given it IS the gffa.<br/>I also gotta day, it's entirely strange to be planning a slow burn with ~200 word chapters and no plan nor end in sight. How do I pace this??? I don't know when quarantine will end, so finnpoe are just gonna have to keep pining.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been so long since he's kissed someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, this is nice enough on it's own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe is nearly asleep, eyes cracked open as he stares into the corner of the room. His head is pressed against Finn's chest, lips slightly parted in his exhausted haze. He'd worked all day, spending his frenetic energy in a burst of productivity, and had spent nearly 18 hours hunched at his desk, pouring over reports and holos. While neither men were allowed to leave their room, Poe had expended all his emotional energy by far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a result, Finn had completed the meager task of preparing their dinners sent from the mess, then allowed Poe to collapse into him, fully worn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn had stiffened at the contact, then relaxed slowly, wrapping an arm around Poe. All the tension drained out of the commander, and at last, he was comfortable and at peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe assumes that Finn thinks he's asleep by now. It's late, and Poe's ready for rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Finn's heartbeat thudding in his chest, steady and calming. The warmth of his body draws Poe in. He never wants to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he needs now is to placate his excited mind. Poe sighs gently, shifting closer to Finn's body, and dreams of the shape of his lips until sleep takes him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fellas is it gay to.... do or think anything poe did in this chapter?<br/>Brought to you by how tired I am all the time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No, I don't like it there," Poe says, wrinkling his nose. "That's where my first boyfriend was from."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe immediately knows he's said something wrong, because the tension in the air crackles and freezes. Finn looks at him, completely still. The other man inhales quickly, trying to figure out his misstep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you-" Finn sighs and starts again. "Are you gay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe can breathe again. He's not sure why he never expected the question. It makes sense; he's talked about past experiences before, but romance rarely came up during the war, given all else that has occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am," he answers, and Finn nods, glancing down at his fidgeting hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We never…" Finn falters. "In the First Order, we never really knew- or talked about what- what it was. I'm sorry if that was too-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Poe is already shaking his head. "Finn, it's alright. I get it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn glances at him, eyes wide and trusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not everyone has the tools to understand right away." Poe shrugs. "I answer lots of questions about it. Buddy, don't hesitate to ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You lied to me," Poe says, and Finn straightens instantly, mouth dropping open. "You lied!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Poe, listen-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Finn, don't try it." The accused's mouth snaps shut again. "You said you couldn't cook!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't!" Finn protests, anxiously looking over the dish in front of them. "I don't know how this happened."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's good!" Poe exclaims, still chewing. "It's sweet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I honestly don't know how it happened," Finn says, poking at the cake with a fork. "I've never really baked before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You did a great job, Finn. I'd let you bake for me any time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a beat, and Finn feels his cheeks grow warm. Poe stutters for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, with this quarantine. If it keeps going on, then you're going to have to take care of me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's worse. Poe can't be flustered. He's never flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Finn laughs, breaking the mounting tension abruptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to," he smiles, and Poe's pounding heart slows back to a normal speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, honey, " Poe says, and freezes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I took a suggestion from Tumblr for the opening line/prompt.</p>
<p>Ooohhh things might FINALLY be happening. 5k words into a slow burn doesn't seem like that long but it's been a month already, which is insane. Finn and Poe, the fools in love, are getting there, finally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He's barely talked all day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message to Rey sends, and Finn is left to stare at the blank holoscreen. The light illuminates his face in the dark room, so he clicks it off and lets the night dominate the space again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's been good, to be able to talk to Rey, even if he can't do so in person. Indeed, Poe has not been the most friendly after his words yesterday, which had left him red-faced and stammering. But Finn can forgive him for that, for getting too friendly and slipping up. It's the way that Poe retreats that hurts the most. His kindness is performative, his smiles too wide and painfully stretched. Finn wishes he didn't bother; he knows Finn is young and inexperienced, and Poe was simply too comfortable in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's alright, Finn tells himself. He tells Rey too, although she seems more skeptical about it than he does. It's alright, he practices in front of the mirror. Let's just move forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn's heart had fluttered at the word yesterday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sweet and sticky and beautiful. He had tasted the real thing for the first time, at Poe's insistence in the mess one day, when Finn was still making it through the list of new things to try. It had been lovely. As far as the endearment goes, Jessika had thrown it around a few times, sarcastically of course, and even Snap had let the nickname slip to Karé in front of the troops a few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling- still strange and unidentifiable- was nearly like what he felt with Rey. Almost the strong threads of their friendship, but different. The only disparity is a key component he can't seem to comprehend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe cares about him. Truthfully, Finn knows he doesn't in the way that earns the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it's alright. Poe cares about him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally FINALLY breaking my streak of &lt;200 word chapters. I miss a keyboard that's not my phone ); but things are happening!!! or are they? almost? we'll see.<br/>Thank y'all for your continued support!! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe is rusty. He shouldn't be bad at this, even out of practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even so, his flirting skills are hardly the problem. It's not about picking Finn up- he could do that, even if being around Finn makes him forget how to speak. He only has reservations about what Finn wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe crossed a line that he had no right to cross. Finn has given no indication of his affection (Poe carefully measures his own interactions against those Finn has with Rey. He knows) not does he with to overwhelm Finn with the intensity of his affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his younger days, Poe might have found a distraction, someone else to take his mind off things. But not now, in quarantine, and especially not with Finn. No matter how much it might sting to know that his feelings go unreturned, Poe cannot jeopardize his relationship with Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"New stuff," Poe says, edging a smile into his voice. "They dropped off a new ration of soap and toiletries."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Finn replies, and his tone is quiet and blank. There's a pinch in Poe's heart at the coldness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He overstepped. And Finn is angry with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day Twenty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe is grunting as he sweats, pushing his body off the floor, and Finn is positive he should be more uncomfortable and less intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Insisting that staying in shape was crucial (despite their cooking and baking), Poe has taken to working out with a vigor. Over the last few days, in particular, he's been especially passionate about doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BB-8 beeps something about Poe being angry as Poe increases his repetition speed. The sound is quiet enough that Finn is sure he wasn't supposed to hear, but the droid's master only huffs and continues his workout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mind if I join?" Finn says finally, mostly because he can't focus on anything else with Poe in the background- glistening, dark curls in his face, stripped down to a loose pair of pants. Finn has been ogling him for about fifteen minutes, unable to help his stares as Poe dutifully ignored him, only persisting despite the sweat dripping down his face and abdomen. He can practically feel the heat in the air, or maybe it's just the flush on Finn's face, but it's intoxicating in the small room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man pauses to glance up, then he nods. Finn flashes a grin appreciatively and knows well enough not to take offense when Poe doesn't return the expression. After all, he understands why Poe is so frustrated; between quarantine and undoubtedly missing all the lost opportunities with someone else he could have called </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Finn is letting that go. His friend is simply pent up, and they're close enough to forgive each other for being angry sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Finn strips off his jacket. As he does, running his fingers through his short hair, Poe takes his turn to watch Finn, looking away quickly as the other man joins him on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, they resume the push-up count, together. Finn matches Poe's pace, noticing, of course, how Poe's biceps bulge under his tanned skin, how it shines in the artificial light of their quarters. His entire body is doused in sweat, his dark hair wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn's never seen anyone as quite as beautiful as Poe. If only-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poe, an embarassed, angry, gay fool: 😤🏋💪💦<br/>Finn: 👀👀👀<br/>I experimented with tone on this one and ended up with angsty and horny. Checks out.<br/>Also, this is the longest chapter yet, which isn't saying much, but it was extended to provide details admiring Poe. So. Justified.<br/>A comment suggested a finnpoe "workout." This is just a workout, no quotations, but you never know....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day Twenty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The music is so loud, Finn can hardly hear himself think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe's music- not the stuff he and Finn sought out together, when Poe was introducing Finn to the wonders of music in all its forms- is blaring from the speakers. It's harsh and upbeat, in both Basic and Yavinian. Poe taps his foot along, mouthing the words to the lyrics, and Finn nearly wants to kill him. There's a stack of reports on his desk and he can't even read because his brain hurts from all the noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Finn is an expert in sitting still and doing nothing, because even now that he's free, old habits die hard, Poe is not the same. He's always moving, pacing, singing, dancing. Always exuding his frenetic energy, and he's been cooped up for almost a month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reports be damned. There's hardly a point to it anyway; Finn is ahead of his work and doing exemplary, even if he's bored out of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's staring at Poe again, of course. Always, all day, every day. Even before quarantine. His curls are terribly long and ungroomed and falling across his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's beautiful. He's the most magnificent thing Finn's ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe finally catches Finn's unfaltering gaze, and heat spreads across his face, a hesitant smile quirking his lips up, almost against his will. This time, Pow returns it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something occurs to Finn then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not like with Rey, or with Rose or Snap or Jessika or BB-8 or Chewie or Leia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe's different. He's always been different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh stars, but how?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn might know the word. The thought terrifies him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day Twenty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's the middle of the day and Finn lies in bed with tears pricking at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's, unofficially, on his lunch break, which means scooping fruit out of a can and then staring into the distance until he finds it within himself to get up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is harder than most others. Four weeks into quarantine. Poe is angry with him, still tapping his fingers on his desk as he works. Something between them seems to have broken. Or maybe it's just something shattered in Poe; he hasn't shaved in a few days, nor groomed his hair. Dark stubble forms the shadow of his jaw and his curls are loose and untempered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn doesn't have to look up to picture the other man. He knows Poe- his face, his mannerisms, the way the smell of caf seems to cling to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn doesn't know who he is. It's haunted him all his life, and especially now, when forced to confront it given an abundance of time and the freedom to finally make the needed discovery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn knows he loves Rey. He knows he loves Poe. He thinks it might be more complicated than he ever realized it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn is allowing himself to contemplate sexuality, desire, affection, finally, in the security of the Resistance base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's never been more terrified in his life. To not understand who he is- the labels </span>
  <em>
    <span>straight </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>gay </span>
  </em>
  <span>hardly occurred to him before, when surrounded amd oppressed where love was forbidden. It didn't matter, because it couldn't. He didn't have the liberty to even entertain the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he's wrong? What if he's dumb and confused and entirely misunderstanding his affection?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he lurches out of bed, stumbling in a daze to the refresher. Tears glaze his eyes, and his head is spinning, but he needs to escape for a moment, to cry in private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door slides shut behind him, Poe stares, eyes deep and full of concern. BB-8 warbles as well, soft and pitched, but Finn notices neither of their worries.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really devastating to write. I think that many, many, of my readers can relate to the confusion and fear that Finn feels; the loss of identity, the sensation that you might know what label or identity fits you, but you can never truly know, especially when you lack the tools and support to understand how you feel. It's near and dear to my heart- I'll never forget how lonely I felt trying to understand my own sexuality.</p><p>I want to do justice to how Finn feels. I've elaborated on it in another piece, "the love between us, " (available on here on Ao3) but for this series, which has much shorter entries, it's more difficult. I don't care too much about my word count per chapter- there's usually a range from 150-350 words, but I want to say that if my pacing changes a little, this is why. The story is what matters most, and I hope I can translate this theme successfully</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn doesn't feel any better the next day. If anything, the weight on his heart only worsens as his confusion lingers then festers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Poe grants him two mercies. First, he had mumbled something about needing some air, leaving the room quietly, touching Finn's shoulder gently as he passed the other man. The afternoon had been his alone, without even BB-8 there, as the droid had dutifully accompanied his master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever the reasoning behind his departure, Finn is glad for it. He has the time to take a refreshing shower, during which he cries, then skim the HoloNet in peace trying to find a scrap of romantic advice. While his attempts are unsuccessful, mostly resulting in sappy column pieces and superficial stories, at least he tried to allay his sorrows. Still, only a fraction of the pressure releases from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But a second blessing returns with Poe, in the form of a bundle of purple and yellow flowers clutched in Poe's hands. The pilot is still wordless when he returns, taking a cup from their dishes and filling it up from the water in the refresher. Poe places the flowers in the cup, setting it gently on Finn's desk with a hesitant smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we should cheer up the room," Poe says, and Finn can hardly fathom a response. The blossoms, with long green stems clustered in the water, lean over the edge of the glass. Now that they're close, he can see the flecks of pink hinting at the edges of the purple petals, the deep orange striped across yellow leaves. Without thinking, Finn brings them to his nose, taking in the sweetness of their scent. Wetness wells in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe is still watching him, brow furrowed, but Finn is too lost in the gesture to realize Poe's careful observations. Even with the stony atmosphere prevalent in the room as of late, Finn's grief has been tangible now more than ever. Yet now, the corners of his mouth are finally pulled upward, and Poe makes a mental note to gather more flowers soon, intending to find a bouquet for their quarters for today and every day to follow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't want a *huge* shift in tone from yesterday, but I'm in a kind of weird headspace rn with the end of the school year and I needed a bit of a breather. I hope this still fits in well.</p>
<p>I will continue to elaborate on Finn's discovery of his sexuality, but I think a lighter moment was needed. Thank you to everyone who shared their stories with me. It was really stunning and humbling to see how yesterday's chapter resonated with people.</p>
<p>We're gonna get through all of this- quarantine, our challenges, everything. One step at a time. ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day Thirty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maybe he's not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>kriff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>FN-2187 didn't have a sexuality, so how in the universe is Finn supposed to figure out what his is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The First Order dictates that Stormtroopers cannot feel nor love. Those privileged enough to do so, those with enough power and influence who have been granted the illusion of freedom, still follow rigid strictures as to what is socially acceptable and what isn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, in the moments where he dared to dream of another life, Finn had assumed he was only attracted to women. Even with the little exposure he had to others' romantic experiences, no other form of love had been presented to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's different. That's the very first thing he determines. Finn doesn't know how to describe himself, but to say he's straight would be incorrect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feelings for Poe are different, is the second thing.  Not that it matters, because it doesn't and it can't. Finn is certain that Poe doesn't return his affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, Finn knows, from watching Poe be kind to every being, that he's not different in Poe's eyes. Finn also understands, in one of the few gifts that the First Order bestowed upon him, that even this will pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's alright. Finn can figure out his sexuality, and if Poe will stay his friend, if the tension between them ever fades away, then things will be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhh so things aren't better. Maybe the boys should talk this out soon, one day?<br/>I realized a few days ago that despite when the fic is set, they're still on D'Qar and I 🤡🤡🤡.<br/>However, I'm not particularly attached to any canon after TFA, so let's just say it takes them a minute to move, eh? Longer than a day? I'd love to talk about how that could have saved Luke Skywalker's character in TLJ but that's not the point here. Anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Day Thirty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's easy to dismiss Poe for his anger. He's a soldier, responsible for a myriad of lives other than his own. The weight of the war finds him sometimes, but when he's on the ground, when there's no stakes or lives at risk, he tries to remember his kindness. Most of the time, he manages it with no difficulties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia had remarked on it once, saying that he must have gotten it from his father. Poe looked back at her in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I learned it from you, General."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he's been trapped for weeks. There's no cockpit or sky he can escape to now. It's only him and Finn, and things like grief and sorrow and anger have finally caught up to him. Romance, too, but it's marred by the cloud of darkness surrounding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses his ma. And his father, and Leia and so many others who could simply look at him and know his pain wordlessly, who could take it all away with a hug or a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn has been a light in his life since the day they first met. He can remove Poe's sorrows without ever realizing his effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Poe has broken their preciously tendered relationship, and Finn seems to mourn something too. Maybe it's the illusion of Poe; his heroism and goodness finally shattered. He sees, at last, the hotshot overly reckless with an x-wing, his blaster, his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a list of names in his head- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paige, Holdo, Luke, Ackbar, Ello, Lor San Tekka- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now Finn. The faces he sees at night, who bring shadow with them, who's agony is worse than the demons tearing his head apart-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no relief. Before, it was Finn who granted him peace. Now, he has destroyed even that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe jumps when Finn sits beside him, leaving some space between their bodies. Watching his face carefully, Finn slowly takes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looks just as miserable as Poe feels. His eyes are shining too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold me," he says, and his voice cracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he weren't so drained, Poe's mind would be racing. Instead, he thanks the stars above, and pulls Finn close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was supposed to be a cute hanleia parallel moment, then i wrote it and that's not what happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Day Thirty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe wakes up in Finn's bed and discovers that it's far past the usual time when BB-8 would usually rouse him. When he squints his eyes open, the droid in question coos softly at him. Between this, and the throbbing pain in his back, the memory of cuddling- <em> comforting </em>- Finn until they both fell asleep returns to him.</p><p>If he weren't so warm, so perfectly slotted against Finn's body, perhaps he would berate himself more for letting his feelings get the better of him again.</p><p>Before Poe can think, or begin to curse himself all over again, Finn shifts, then blinks until the fog in his gaze clears and he focuses on Poe. His lips part delicately, as if there's something to say, but instead a silence manifests between them.</p><p>"Hi," Poe says stupidly, then winces. "Sorry, I-"</p><p>"Poe," Finn interrupts. His voice is low and steeped with sleepiness. "It's okay."</p><p>He sighs. Poe is close enough to feel the exhale brush against his skin. "I'm too tired to keep fighting," he says, eyes intent as Finn props himself up on an elbow so he's fully at attention. "Let's just try to move forward, okay? I'm sorry if I haven't been…"</p><p>"No, no, no," Poe shakes his head, messy curls flopping across his forehead. "It's isn't you, trust me buddy."</p><p>More needs to be said, but Poe flounders for the words. Finally, because Finn's stare is unrelenting, and because he too, is exhausted from his own frustrations, he apologizes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Finn. I really am, buddy."</p><p>For what, Finn doesn't know. What is clear, however, is that he's better off with Poe at his side.</p><p>Or in this case, rather, in his bed.</p><p>Finn's eyes flick up from Poe's lips back to his eyes. Because he can't help himself, he smiles, and Poe returns the expression. It's going to be okay, he decides, intertwining his fingers with Poe's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Day Thirty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn runs his fingers through Poe's curls again. They're dampened slightly, but Finn is just happy to have the excuse to touch Poe's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not too bad, is it?" Poe's voice is scratchy. He's been sleeping less, restless and bored. The tiredness, combined with the many cups of caf poured down his throat, have made the pilot weary and hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're good, Poe," Finn says absently. He's lost in the moment, perhaps. There's still too much on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then dark eyes flicker up to meet his own. Poe is staring at him in the mirror, but raises no objection. Still, it is enough of an interruption that he returns suddenly to himself, remembering the scissors in his hand. Pulling the curls straight, he carefully makes another snip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least I won't be shaggy anymore," Poe says, running his fingers over the stubble slowly accumulating on his jaw. Finn can't think of the last time that Poe has shaved- not that he takes notice of these things, of course, but Poe has been scruffier than usual as of late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nods noncommittally, still focused on trying not to mess up Commander Dameron's hair. Poe had been casual when he had asked Finn to cut it, but Finn is wise enough to know the stakes; this isn't a just haircut, the hope of the Resistance is literally in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about the beard?" Poe asks, and Finn swallows, taking in the other man's reflection. Poe's jawline is one of his most striking features. Yet Finn still wonders what it would look like if Poe grows out a beard. Somehow, Finn can't believe that he would look any less handsome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you should go for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not telling you what bearded oscar isaac does to me but i think you can probably figure that one out for yourselves</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Day Thirty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn's face somehow looks even stonier as the General repeats her message for a third time. The steady, calming voice of Leia Organa filters through the base's loudspeakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...until further notice, all nonessential power systems will be shut down. The First Order is scanning our area. We will not engage…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It's after dusk, and now only the light of the moon illuminates Finn's features. His mouth is set firmly in a frown, eyes wide and dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe watches him as Leia speaks. Now, they won't even have power. Lights. Heat. Datapads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Finn have repeatedly said, with varying levels of seriousness each time, that all they had was each other. Now, the statement is more true than ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, we're going to be alright," Poe tries, and Finn levels his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," his voice is soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This, at least, finally evokes a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BB-8 chirps at Poe in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't think we can charge you, buddy." Poe says, realizing his words as he speaks. "Go on low power mode as much as you can." Although his heart sinks, Poe leans down to pet his droid. "We want you around as much as possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn is still watching him, knowing Poe's sorrows. His half-smile returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and me," he echoes softly, and some of the sadness disappears.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Day Thirty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn wakes before dawn and even despite a quarter of a lifetime spent on board freezing starcruisers, the chill has gotten to him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been raining on D'Qar, which has made the loss of heat all the worse. The duracrete walls are unforgiving and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe is sitting up in bed, facing Finn and the window. His face is doused in moonlight, and Finn watches as realization spreads across his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Poe's voice is still gravelly and tired. "Kriffing cold, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Finn agrees, and Poe bobs his head, nodding low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll request extra blankets in the morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sighs, and then goes quiet. Finn shifts so he can fully meet Poe's gaze. But, the other man drops his stare to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Few hours, Poe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here," Finn says, and Poe stills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in bed with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe says, and he's rarely sounded so breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be warmer together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seconds stretch, extending the moment longer than either can quite bear. Finn shivers, and Poe's shoulders sag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, slowly, his legs stretch out, bare feet padding across the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he settles in next to Finn, the other man doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Poe. Although he is tense at first, he relaxes into Finn's body. They are facing each other, close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe will wake again, well into the day, with his back against Finn's chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Day Thirty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's little reason Poe has to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't work without his datapad. There's little to do, whether to entertain himself or be productive. His droid has been powered down all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Finn has not left his side. It's still been cold all day, so after he woke, again curled in Finn's arms, they've hardly gotten out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's nothing he's ever experienced before, especially during the war. To wake up slowly, comforted by another man, dependent on him for warmth. He's close enough that when Finn laughs, protesting softly when Poe stretches out, he feels the other man's breath on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your feet are freezing," Finn gasps. He's smiling, though, when he says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe smiles back, pulling their heap of blankets over Finn's shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate to make you suffer," Poe huffs, eyebrows arched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then come closer," Finn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finm likes spooning, Poe has figured out. Although, Poe himself prefers to see Finn and look into his eyes as they talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they've done is talk; stories from their pasts, embarrassing moments, times of humor and galactic adventures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They even talk about their dreams for the future. It's something Poe has rarely dared to do. Perhaps not since he was a child, when there was still peace in the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's never had a relationship like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, there's never been anyone like Finn before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Day Thirty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn can't speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps looking at Poe like he wants to say something. His lips will part, and the words will be on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They doze off. That's mostly all they can afford to do- work out, shower, then huddle back in bed, bored out of their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too much time is dangerous. They both have nightmares, but at least they can comfort each other. Finn doesn't mind being woken up if it's for Poe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he thinks he's come to something like a conclusion. It's scrapped together, based off of pictures on the HoloNet and endless searches. Maybe it's the way Poe or that pretty pilot with the gorgeously long blonde hair smile at him, but Finn thinks he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Poe," he says. They're crammed into his bunk still, face to face on a shared pillow. Finn can't breathe, but he's started at last. There's a moment of hesitation; he can back down now, but a rush of courage overtakes him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, Finn?" Poe says, quiet. He pulls Finn a fraction of an inch closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I'm bisexual."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Another pause. Poe's eyes are serious but a smile flickers across his face. "Do you wanna talk about it, buddy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief washes over Finn. It's overwhelming how quickly the pressure on his chest lifts, soaring into the atmosphere. He could nearly cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or he is, apparently. Poe brushes Finn's cheek with his thumb, wiping away a tear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay Finn," Poe murmurs. "I understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nods, his entire body shaking as he takes a steadying breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay," he exhales nervously. "Let's talk."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Communication? They're getting to know her.<br/>This is a major moment. I'm gonna give it some more weight- this chapter isn't quite as well-rounded as I would like given the subject at hand. Luckily quarantine continues, so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Day Thirty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"...he sat next to me in class," Poe is saying, pacing around the room just to move. "We would talk about speeder parts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, when Poe talks about his childhood, his stare focuses on a far-off place and his tone becomes gentle and soft. Finn enjoys Poe like this; he thinks the tender moments between are when they're both at their best. It's what they'd be like if there was no war, anyways, and that's what Finn cherishes the most. A large part of him wants to escape all the conflict and steal away with Poe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> But now, Poe is still rooted in reality. His tone is sarcastic instead of dreamy, but it works because it evokes a smile from Finn, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was cute," Poe says, then shakes his head. "But, you know, a lot of it is only obvious looking back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nods. Before the Resistance, he was subjected to terms like "cute" and "attractive" in the whispers that swept through the barracks like a wind, on the rare occasions the troopers were exposed to someone outside their ranks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Resistance is full of attractive people, and Finn says as much. Poe arches an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really? Like who?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man lists a few people. Nobody serious, of course, but the woman in the mess who made him blush when she smiled at Finn. The pilot from Red Squadron who is tanned and loves to flash the white of his teeth at others. A few people from the HoloNet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn is wearing one of Poe's sweaters, his face half buried in the thick wool of the high neck. He's still huddled underneath some blankets, and his voice goes soft as he talks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe can acknowledge the attractiveness of the people Finn describes. But as far as the most beautiful, most handsome, prettiest person in the Resistance goes-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Poe can't tell him that. Instead, he's just glad to listen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>getting gayer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Day Forty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe will likely cry if Finn ever mentions the pilot again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His feelings are under control. There's nothing between him and Finn, despite the fact that he's never been this intimate with another person before- in the sense of cuddling and talking and laying his heart out for Finn to see and caring for Finn in a capacity that's beyond extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're just friends, and that's enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe presses his eyes shut. There's a loss of presence at his side; he sits alone at his desk. The power is finally back on, and there's work to be done, without Finn to keep him warm and comforted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe is still too distracted. Finn had fleetingly mentioned, as he talked about his attraction, that there was a handsome pilot who caught his eye. He had obfuscated any specific details about his identity, but Finn seems to attribute much of his certainty about his bisexuality to him in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kriff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How is Poe jealous? How is it possible to wish for Finn's happiness with an unbearably bright intensity and still harbor feelings so ugly and possessive in nature?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn has expressed confusion about entering a romantic relationship. Poe doesn't blame him, given their circumstances, and he doesn't want to deepen any of the other man's inhibitions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe groans, dropping his face into his hands. Behind him, Finn huffs in agreement, and despite himself, Poe smiles at the sound.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poe is so unbearably clueless it might be OOC. I can't anymore asdgdgfhdfjfsg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Day Forty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn is confident that he likes men, and he’s sure that he likes women too. And even with something as nebulous as attraction, he thinks that bisexual is the best label for it. The revelation frees him; a weight he never knew was there lifts off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s okay with any uncertainty left. He’s thought about it every night, huddled against Poe’s chest as the other man explained that many others live without a definitive label and still are content. Sexuality is more fluid and free than he ever realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s good. It’s a start and that’s enough. Now, Finn has the tools he needs to figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet his realization brings another truth to the light, one that brings his heart to a shuddering stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he loves men- and he loves them in a romantic capacity, then- then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s still too young and too naive for Poe. Finn knows he’s not yet ready for a relationship, and that’s okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s love is growing and cherished. It’s fragile and new, and he’s scared as he is happy to understand it at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can wait. He can let it linger and burn itself out. Finn knows that Poe will remain his friend no matter what, and that ardor will sustain him until his crush fizzles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe notices his long silence; Finn’s been staring out the window at his desk. Still quiet, he rises. Finn watches him approach, and he’s ready when Poe embraces him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sings, but it doesn’t hurt. And without knowing it, Poe’s comfort diminishes some of the pain.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wasn't supposed to be sad again, oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Day Forty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Pava!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s bellow is so loud and bursting with enough infectious joy that a chuckle bubbles out of Finn. Out in the hall, Jessika grins at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been so long since the Resistance has celebrated something, much less come together to do so. However, between Poe and Leia’s negotiations, command arranged a walk-by celebration, so at the very least, the merriest members of the Resistance could yell well-wishes at the pilot as she walks the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they also needed the distraction, as well. Poe’s heart aches at seeing his friend; he misses them so much it hurts. All he wants is to hug them again, but while treatment has been improving, nothing is permanently solved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe can swallow this reality, although logic does little to diminish the want to hug his friends again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been drinking though, because birthdays, no matter the circumstances, mean champagne. That at least numbs some of the frustration. And it’s nice to be able to smile so easily- and to see Finn do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessika passes from view. With a smile still etched on his face, Poe turns back to their quarters and promptly bumps into Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s aware of how close Finn is, something he’s well-adjusted to by now- but it’s not just their bodies, although their chests are pressed together- he’s lingered too long already, but their lips are so close, maybe as close as they’ve ever been, and Poe’s eyes focus on Finn’s lips intently- he’s had too much to drink, lurching forward-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers himself. Finn is staring at him, brow creased in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s messed up again. But he can’t deny that leaning in, that closing his eyes and kissing Finn, would have been the most natural thing to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know i'm the one writing this but I'm dying. I'm dead. The pining has murdered me; I can't take it anymore. They better figure this mess out soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Day Forty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn is making the most of his designated time outside and alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sunny of D’Qar; still chilly but refreshing more than anything else. He sits, as he leaned from Rey, with his legs crossed. The grass beneath him is slightly damp, but he doesn’t mind for all the life bursting around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about yesterday. Finn has reflected on it since that moment occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe had been about to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s certain of that, at least. How he feels about it is more complex, though maybe he should have taken that chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe is not subtle in his attraction, Finn sees now. All the signs, every lingering touch and gaze, and sweet words were stark indicators of his true affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn likes him too. It’s easier to admit after figuring Poe out, after finding the words to identify his sexuality. Whether he knows what to do about that is something else entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking to Rey is likely the best next step. Or, as Finn thinks wryly, even Leia would be a good source for advice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he would consult Poe for something like this, but Finn can’t imagine Poe being any more flustered and confused than he already is, and addressing the issue casually wouldn’t help matters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe had been about to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn would have liked it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eyyy someone located a braincell.<br/>peep Force-Sensitive Finn (cause he is)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Day Forty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you should be honest with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's what Leia would probably say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he's ready, Rey reminds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he's ready. Finn closes his eyes and tries to think how long it's been since he and Poe met on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or how many days since lockdown and Poe's been all he could think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's scared. There's another secret bursting inside of him and it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe cares about him. That's not enough for a relationship, not entirely, he knows, but telling Poe is a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey is right, of course. And General Organa too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he won't be cut out for it- maybe he's misread the signs or maybe it'll all fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They've been trapped together for well over a month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn has loved Poe much longer than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It'll be alright, either way. Life hums in their quarters- he feels it when Poe smiles or the sun shines in through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tells Finn it will all be okay. It's a few simple words, and with it, a new beginning, no matter what follows.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a new day, a new beginning / I have a good feeling about this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Day Forty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe is quiet. He's been quiet so long that Finn might cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers tap nervously against his thigh. Outside the window, it's raining; a light drizzle splashing across the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Poe finally says. He sounds unnerved. "You wanted me to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I care about you, Poe," Finn repeats. "I care a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe's eyes flutter shut. "Okay," he says. "Okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause, then Poe meets his gaze with shining eyes. "I care about you too, Finn," he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe stands, now level with Finn. "You wanted me to kiss you." He still seems nervous, but he's finally smirking; it's a return to the Poe he's used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did say that, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you tell me again-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to kiss me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, honey." The words are nearly a sigh, but Poe's tone is dripping, sweet. Poe leans up, reaching Finn's lips. It's soft and wet and not quite how Finn expected kissing would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's wonderful. It's wonderful and Finn could be dreaming, and he wraps his arms around Poe, bringing their bodies closer together. Part of him is still terrified that he's not ready, that he's not good enough, but he wants this and Poe wants this and it's enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe breaks away first, grinning. He raises a hand to cup Finn's jaw, gentle. "Was that alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Finn says, breathless. His cheeks are inflamed. His voice falters, but he's still smiling. "It was good."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this doesn't feel too soon for Finn. I'll elaborate on his feelings, but they did it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Day Forty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have no expectations, Finn,” Poe says, and Finn snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says flatly, and Poe turns his head to look at him, lolling on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s smiling. Neither one of them have quite stopped since yesterday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars are above them. Because he can, Finn leans in and kiss him again. Poe chuckles to himself, stroking Finn’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can go slow,” he whispers, breath hot against Finn’s skin. “I’ll meet you wherever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Finn allows. “Slow it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe’s smile widens further; Finn’s heart is pounding but he pushes himself up, swinging his legs over Poe’s torso. The pilot’s mouth drops open in surprise, but Finn kisses him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn gulps. “Slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he stays like that, all the same. He enjoys this- just having Poe’s hand to hold and his mouth to kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A relationship is new and unusual, but he knows Poe. He’s trusted him with his life and secrets and name. Sometimes he’s nervous, but for the most part, all he can do is enjoy himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, he’s missed cuddling with Poe every night. His returned presence next to Finn had been beyond welcome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn feels like he rediscovered the whole galaxy after joining the Resistance. In quarantine, he’s had all the time in the universe to explore all domestic aspects, one’s that he never knew existed before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he has Poe like never before.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhh what is this?? i don't know anymore!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Day Forty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Since he first saw me?” Finn translates, and his eyes widen.</p><p>BB-8 beeps in confirmation.</p><p>“Why didn't he say anything?”</p><p>“Taking it slow,” a voice behind him says.</p><p>A chill runs down Finn’s spine; Poe is in the doorway and grinning at him. “You’re lucky Black Squadron isn’t here to see all this,” he says, shrugging off his coat. “They’ve been complaining about me for months.”</p><p>The droid whirrs, and Poe rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I was lovesick.” He catches Finn’s gaze. “Apparently I never stopped talking about you.”</p><p>Finn’s heart pauses; the setting sun is angelic cast across Poe’s face, gracing his smile further.</p><p>“I didn’t-” his mouth feels dry. “I didn’t know it then. But I knew you were special, Poe. I could feel that something was different about you.”</p><p>Poe crosses the room, standing above Finn and pressing a kiss to his lips. A single curl falls down his forehead, obscuring his vision. Finn reaches up to brush it aside, and Poe leans in again, kissing the side of Finn's mouth. When Finn lets their connection linger, Poe kisses his cheek, then his jaw, then his beard tickles under Finn’s ear with a kiss to his neck.</p><p>“Finn…” Poe breathes, and Finn can feel a galaxy’s worth of life bursting inside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh the honeymoon phase.<br/>Can you say force-sensitive???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Day Forty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This feels wrong,” Finn says, not yet entering the kitchen but Poe shrugs and chuckles at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve cleaned everything. Don’t worry about it, Finn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smile covered by the mask over his mouth and nose, Poe crosses the mess and takes Finn’s hand, stepping back into the kitchen with Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be safe. And cooking for the base is a nice thing to do, right?” He offers Finn a lopsided grin. “We do nice things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cook bread, and Finn appreciates the care Poe takes to knead the dough, admiring his calloused hands. Baking seems so natural to Poe; Finn can’t help but wonder what Poe would be outside of the war, if he could reside in a home instead of fighting for the galaxy day in and day out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Poe notices this, he takes advantage of Finn’s diverted attention, and the other man is jerked back to the present. Finn stares at him in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe reaches up, brushing some of the flour he’d thrown off of Finn’s shoulder. “Food fight.” He says casually, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never…” Finn begins. “It’s exactly what it sounds like, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poe, this the base’s kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re throwing food at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe lobs a small wad of dough at Finn. “I am, correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like this?” Finn grabs a handful of nuts, and they go flying across the room. With a loud laugh, Poe cheers, getting pelted in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to get me in trouble,” Finn remarks, and Poe rolls his eyes exaggeratedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was our thing,” he says, drawing Finn into his arms. “One of us gets into trouble, and the other gets them out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s how we met.” Poe is smiling, eyes crinkled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect,” Finn says, and he means it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so there's this scene from "Fried Green Tomatoes" with a food fight and it's a metaphor for a lesbian sex scene, not that this could be relevant here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Day Forty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You got him to confess, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Pap</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>á</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe groans, burying his face in his hands. Finn’s pretty sure Poe is blushing, which would perhaps matter if his own cheeks weren’t also enflamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kes only grins knowingly. “He wouldn’t stop talking about you, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The astromech projecting the call gives a loud series of beeps, which makes Kes laugh out loud and entirely prevents Poe from emerging from his hiding place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe he’ll take you home someday,” Kes muses, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I don’t think Poe could have picked a better partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s heart stills, but at last Poe looks up at him, smiling in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored, Mr. Dameron,” Finn manages, but Kes shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Kes, son. No need to be so formal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve only talked a few times, but a familiar calm settles over him; Kes has always made him feel at home effortlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger Dameron takes his hand and squeezes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a good word for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>occasionally my tumblr will get a sneak peek or hint at what's to come but today i just posted a picture from a vine and told them that Poe and Zorii had a secret love child so maybe it's okay that y'all don't have to put up with that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Day Fifty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just like that,” Poe guides Finn’s hands carefully, tightening the bolt on Black One. “You’re a natural, Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Finn grins. “This might not be for me, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pilot shrugs, wiping his hands on a rag. Once cleaned from grease, he takes Finn’s hand and kisses his knuckles. “Hey, now you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know,” Finn echoes. “What next, babe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe flushes with pride. “The stabilizers are here,” he points inside the belly of the ship. “They should be cleaned and tightened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he shows Finn what tool to use and where to make his adjustments. Nodding readily, Finn reaches in and begins repairing Poe’s ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe looks at Finn; his brow is furrowed intently, tongue stuck between his teeth as he works. That Finn is willing to learn x-wing maintenance- that he’ll use their allotted time outside to allow Poe and his ship a reunion- means the universe to Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s beautiful, too, even and especially with smudges of grease on his nose. It’s hot in the hangar, so Finn is in a simple white undershirt, tight enough to emphasize the curves of his biceps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe might be in heaven- despite the quarantine and despite the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he thinks this now is enough of a shock Poe remembers his father’s words from yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Finn is the one he should finally take home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all know how i am about oscar/poe so I figured it was well past time to appreciate Finn too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Day Fifty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestive content below / references to/implied sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe has to admit- one benefit of finally confessing to Finn is that they’ve found another way to pass the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn straddles his waist, sitting proudly on top of Poe, who smirks up at him, reaching to stroke his jaw. Their skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Poe can’t stop smiling. His body is beautiful, and Poe’s sheets are amassed at his lips, swathing him like a god.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up for better contact, Poe leans in, bringing their lips together again. His beard stings as it rubs against Finn’s chin, then his neck as the kisses progress. Finn moans, and Poe laughs against his sensitive skin, moving closer at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe, I want you,” Finn breathes, and Poe’s eyes widen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Day Fifty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn’s scar is raised, smooth and puckered, a jagged split across his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shivers when Poe runs his fingers over the wound. It so perfectly dissects him in two; the valleys of his muscles meet at the scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren had been precise, methodical. He could have killed Finn, so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s breath stills, and he stops moving. Finn turns to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Poe’s voice sounds unrecognizable to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Finn shakes his head. “Sometimes it goes numb. Or it aches if I stand too long. Like…” he guides Poe’s hands to his lower back. “I still can’t feel that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Poe leans into Finn, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder, then pressing a kiss against his bare skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a survivor,” he mumbles. “You’re so strong, Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man smiles, and takes Poe’s hand in his.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Day Fifty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m charmed,” Poe laughs, and his eyes sparkle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for you,” Finn promises him, pouring his lover a glass of champagne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is terrible wine.” Poe chokes on the drink, setting his glass down. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share a look. It’s their dinner date- Poe has insisted on granting Finn a traditional dating experience- except their resources are severely limited due to the entire state of the galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also have a boxed meal, Poe,” Finn says serious, and Poe snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romantic.” He rolls the ‘r’, and Finn’s cheeks become inflamed. “We have a luxury dinner, we have candles-” he gestures to the torch sitting face-up on the table- “and we have each other.” Reaching across the table, he takes Finn’s hand. “It’s all we need.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all are staying safe and healthy. Wishing the best for all of you. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Day Fifty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe’s singing voice is nothing like the way he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quiet; the sound rumbles against Finn’s chest. His eyes are half closed, lidded and dark with the shadows of his long curls tumbling down his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on Finn is firm and unwavering. They’re just swaying in the center of their room, BB-8 having found an old holotape for them to listen to, and Poe sings along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is deep, gentle. The air of confidence about him is quieter than usual, but Finn finds he likes this side of Poe, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song picks up, and Poe twirls Finn around, a chuckle escaping his lips as he does. Finn smiles in return, but he’s glad to be embraced by Poe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s breath is warm against his skin, the lyrics murmured against Finn’s shoulder. All Finn can do is listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a twang in his voice on certain words, one that Finn can’t quite identify, but he’s sure it doesn’t stem from his Yavinian origins. In just the way he sings, there’s a history. Shara and Kes both sung to him, he’s been told. The song he learned come from all around the galaxy, Finn knows, because he’ll catch other pilots humming along with Poe sometimes. The inflections in his voice only demonstrate how much of the galaxy Poe has explored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he shares it with Finn, smiling when Finn gazes into his eyes. He seems at peace, better rested and calmer than Finn has ever seen him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve escaped the war, for the time being. And, despite that he rarely ever allows himself to dream, Finn thinks of a life one day, where there is peace, and he and Poe can be like this all the time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Day Fifty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When I met you.” Poe says. “As soon as you took off your helmet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a prisoner of war, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trusted you.” The corners of his eyes crinkle. “I still do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad timing,” Finn admonishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s never good timing, hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Finn settles next to him on the floor. “Be that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe snorts. “When did you fall for me then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw you alive on D’Qar.” Finn’s voice wavers, and Poe doesn’t have to ask why. “It just took me a lot longer to realize it. But I found my way to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s a thing for handsome pilots then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn frowns. “One handsome pilot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other man freezes beside Finn. BB-8 beeps rapidly, and it nearly sounds like a full cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Finn demands, sitting up quickly. “What do you mean, Poe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I didn’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realized something. What did I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope-” Poe is shaking his head, scooching across the floor, away from Finn. “Don’t; worry about it dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pilot?” Finn’s brow creases. “You mean you didn’t know the pilot was- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>BB-8’s laughter continues.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It very nearly feels wrong to be writing this will all that's happening in the world, but this has always been my escape rather than my platform for politics, so I will continue to provide that for both you and me.<br/>However, I urge and remind you to always use your voice and stand up for what you know is right. Injustice should not be tolerated in our world.<br/>Stay safe and healthy y'all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Day Fifty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It's beautiful out here," Finn says, shielding his eyes from the sun, which is tentatively peeking out from grey clouds. "Rey would like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe rolls the stem of a flower between his fingers. "We'll have to show her one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man nods appreciatively, letting his eyes slip shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's strong." He remarks, and Poe watches his partner, sitting among the long grasses and flowers, entirely at peace with the world around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is?" It takes a few seconds for Poe to remember himself and realize that Finn's words make no sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn's eyes open, suddenly wide and his brow creases. "It…" He frowns. "Everything." With a casual wave of the hand, he gestures to the sparse trees around him. "The birds and the flowers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe's heart shudders to a stop. "It's strong?" He repeats, and Finn shrugs, looking down at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's so much life, Poe," he says, and Poe's stomachs turns over. "It's beautiful," he repeats, and Poe nods, reaching out to squeeze Finn's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmmm....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Day Fifty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Interesting theory, Commander Dameron,” Leia says, her face the usual perfect mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought you should know,” Poe says, and the general maintains her even stare. “I don’t think he has any idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He talks about it like feeling the life of the flowers around him is the most normal thing in the galaxy.” Poe inclines his head. “He’s more powerful than he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right,” Leia says, turning away from him. She gazes down at the holos on the table, but without the usual presence and bustle in the command center, little can deter Poe from their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s true? Can you feel it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia closes her eyes, eyelashes fluttering against the pristine white of her mask. “The Force has always moved strangely around Finn. In ways I’ve never felt before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell him?” Poe doesn’t want to keep leveraging questions at Leia, but she seems too lost in thought to carry her side of the conversation. Finally, she turns to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always considered him to be a deliverance of hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a question. Poe nods. “He saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hesitate to burden him,” Leia begins slowly. The most Poe can see of her face is her eyes, alight and intent. “Then again, if we’re locked down much longer, it might be beneficial for him to be trained now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wait?” Poe is confused; Finn’s abilities are a gift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s brown eyes glint with an unfamiliar darkness, like the anger she bears so well in an untamed form. “Because he’s powerful. Because the First Order may know it too.” She sighs, huffy as her shoulders sag. “And if he’s hidden it for so long… who knows what else we may unleash.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Day Fifty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe dreams of Kylo Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn's not sure why he's so certain of the fact. Poe's nightmares aren't uncommon, but the Sith isn't the only thing that haunts him in his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's because last night was worse than usual. Despite his best efforts, Finn could hardly calm Poe, much less wake him from his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe had clung to him, whimpering and muttering. Even as tears had rolled down his face, Finn couldn't interrupt him from his slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he sets a warm cup of tea on their bedside table. Poe must be exhausted, to still sleep while Finn rises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Poe croaks, cracking his eyes open. "You're up early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn glances at the chrono, then shrugs, trying to distract Poe before he can do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you sleep?" Finn wonders if Poe will remember anything, but his silence is telling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sits up, frowning into the mug Finn hands him. He'd prefer caf, but maybe today tea isn't a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locks eyes with Finn. They both know why they're having this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much did you see Kylo Ren?" Poe asks finally, and Finn looks away, staring at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few times," his tone is not meek, but still quiet. "The first time I really was near him was at the Jakku village."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nods wordlessly, then leans against Finn. There's more to say, Finn knows, but he can wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Force-sensitive Finn is so important. Had I planned this, maybe it would have been intermingled with the slow burn but this works too lol. Oh, the glories of winging it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Day Fifty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe thinks of Leia and wishes they could do better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn leans in and kisses him again. “What’s on your mind?” he asks quietly, and Finn turns to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think he’s dangerous?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think he’s powerful in ways that we cannot possibly predict.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired,” Poe admits. It’s only half a lie. “Restless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nods, but he looks no less worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” Poe is angry, indignant. “Finn’s a good man, he-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s been controlled by fear. Not always his own, but also great forces we don’t understand.” Leia looks at Poe, eyes stern as they are sad. “If he is Force-sensitive, then the First Order suppressed it his whole life. It’s like…” the general waves her hands in the air, impatient. “Like an untapped well. Ready to explode.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe weaves his fingers through Finn’s, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “I’m okay, Finn.” He sighs, and Finn kisses the side of his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what do we do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been stressed since your meeting with Leia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure yet, Commander.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no question in Finn’s voice, and upon hearing his words, Poe freezes, only confirming Finn's suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Resistance has been lying dormant for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another lie. Finn looks at Poe, and he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll have to talk to my brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine being Leia Organa and the most experience you have with Force-users is Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker.<br/>Not a whole lot of grey area there, huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Day Sixty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can’t brush me off again,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leia needs to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poe-” the pilot hates how upset Finn sounds, how the hurt is drawn clear across his face. “I need you to be honest with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you,” Poe pleads, but too much frustration bleeds into his voice. Finn recoils, and Poe seethes at himself further. It isn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you don’t trust me?” Finn’s voice raises too, and Poe’s mouth drops open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finn,” he steps closer to the other man. Finn turns his head away, but allows Poe to embrace him. “Of course I trust you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cari</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ñ</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>o.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>At the endearment, Finn looks back at Poe. “I’m under orders.” Poe bites his lip. “But I’ll tell Leia we should have another briefing soon. Is that alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nods firmly, then exhales loudly, relaxing into Poe. “I’m sorry,” he admits, and Poe’s heart clenches with sorrow. “Not for-” he sighs again. “I trust you, Poe. That you’re doing the right thing.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm more than happy with the direction I decided to go with this, but in my original ideas, Finn and Poe were just going to fu-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Day Sixty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s far too late in the day for a briefing to be held, even by the Resistance’s casual standards. And, despite safety protocols, it’s unusual for only three personnel to be present at the meeting between Finn, a commander, and a general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s arms are crossed against her chest, her stare stony as she surveys Finn, mouth hidden behind a mask. There’s her typically neutral front, Finn knows, but beneath it lurks fear, something tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think we might need to send you to Ahch-To.” The woman hardly bothers with pleasantries; Leia is fully aware of Finn’s razor-sharp perception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Surprise disguises any other underlying emotion. Leia sighs, shifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve talked with Luke,” she says, instead of a real explanation. “We think it might be best for your abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Finn asks again, looking from Leia to Poe, who appears just as shocked as Finn feels. “What abilities are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. The commanding officers exchange a long glance, and Finn feels frustration boil in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe has been holding back. Which, to an extent, is understandable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That they’d been discussing Finn- and that Poe has been solemn and worried over the past few days- makes the situation more difficult to forgive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe you may have some ability with the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looks at her, and he thinks he can hear the power of the galaxy rushing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In so many ways, it makes sense. There is life all around him, and he’s known it with aching familiarity all his life, from his earliest memories to now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, then:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you go to Ahch-To, Luke and Rey could help you in ways I can’t assist you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn knows what that would mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would see Rey again. He would understand and wield new power, with the potential to further change the tide of the war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would go without Poe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's unbelievable to me that I've been doing this for 2 months. Absolutely insane.<br/>Thank you to everyone who joined me on Day One or Day Fifty-One. We've come a long way- this fic is so very different from anything I've ever written, but I've fallen in love with this project, largely in part for the warm response to it. I'm so grateful for you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Day Sixty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe wakes before Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe feels no more peaceful than when they went to bed last night. Frustration still feeds the tension in the air, and the worry mingled in only adds to the unrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn is curled up facing Poe. His brow is creased, even in sleep, and his lips are parted as he breathes. Poe watches the steady rise and fall of his partner's chest, the sound of Finn's breathing keeping time with Poe's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches out, caressing Finn's features, as if he can smooth out the wrinkles of concern painted there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Responsibility is a burden as much as it is a privilege, Poe knows. Finn's powers- especially given his origins- may weigh heavily on his shoulders. Poe wishes he could spare his lover from those pitfalls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet in a way, it makes sense, that Finn is so connected to the living Force. His compassion extends far and wide across the galaxy; it's how he and Poe met. It's the reason why Poe is still alive, not just on that first occasion, but many that have followed since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn loves better than anyone Poe knows. All life- from the flowers Poe still brings him every few days, to the beings of the galaxy they're trying to save- are viewed with respect and affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe has faith in Finn. He couldn't be dangerous in the ways that Leia describes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, Poe snuggles closer to the other man, closing his eyes and attempting to rest with the one he loves for just a little while longer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Day Sixty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The universe hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a sound Finn has always known, and has always assumed was known by those around them. In the First Order, life's song was a quiet chant, ebbing and building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Jakku, the music swelled around him, even in the barren desert. It was the same song that carried his feet into the detention block on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>and eventually directed him to Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn's smart. He's experienced too many fortunate moments of intuition to call his survival and successes coincidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D'Qar is deafening. Finn could count the number of flowers dotting the hills outside base without ever glancing outside. He knows every tree, every bird, every animal in their area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn knows the other beings too. Their fear, their desperation, their hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song calls him to Poe. The song leads him to Rey and pulls towards Leia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's as if Finn is being torn apart, two paths clear in opposite directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both songs, one steady and slow, the other racing and soaring, lure him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn closes his eyes, focusing on the presence of the grass beneath him. The tenderness of the buds ready to burst into blossom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two wars lie in wait. He could fight them both. He very may well do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn tries to sway the song, not for the first time. But on this occasion, he understands enough to influence the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coldness nips at him, before clouds part and the sun begins to warm Finn's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My place is here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn says, and something in the universe listens.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Day Sixty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You could be dangerous,” Leia says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn cracks open his eyes, looking at the woman across from him. Both he and the general are sitting in the field of flowers, and Finn can hear the Force just as well as Leia’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stayed,” Finn counters, and Leia smiles wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had control of my power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how to use the Force.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia sighs. “All you’ve ever known is the Dark. It’s not your fault,” she adds at the look on Finn’s face, “but you’ve been exposed to Kylo Ren and the First Order. The Force takes control, balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve reached into the Force,” Finn says. “It was warm.” His forehead wrinkles as he thinks. “It was warm. And peaceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia stills, remaining silent and watching him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I wanted to stay. I don’t know if I want to train one day, but my place is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Leia’s voice is finally soft, as gentle as Finn’s ever heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a feeling I have. That I’m meant to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia’s brown eyes are sorrowful and kind. “It’s like a whisper. That calls you to the middle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn understands instantly. “Yes!” He pauses, uncertain after raising his voice, but Leia smiles again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Force works in mysterious ways,” her lips quirk up as she says it, “I trust you, Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it possible? To stay in the middle?” Finn exhales slowly. “I don’t want to run and disappear halfway across the galaxy. I want to fight here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Leia hesitates again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Leia affirms, and relief overwhelms Finn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Day Sixty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re staying,” Poe mumbles against Finn’s lips, and the other man smiles. The affirmation has become his mantra over the last day, first joyfully exclaimed, and now Poe will say it, grinning before he pulls Finn against him and rewards him with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m staying,” Finn agrees, and Poe hums to himself happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it’s selfish, the pilot admits. “I never wanted you to leave,” Poe says bluntly, pausing to take Finn in. They stare at each other, gauging the other’s reaction, then Finn shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to leave you.” His brown eyes shine. “You’re too important.” He inclines his head. “The Resistance is too important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs loudly; it’s a wonderful sound that reverberates around the room. He grabs Finn hand, kissing his knuckles, and smirks at his partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were sticking around just for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn raises an eyebrow. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Flyboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Poe’s brow furrows. “You really do, Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s heart skips a beat, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards. BB-8 invites them to find a private room, but Finn and Poe have eyes only for each other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am absolutely fully behind Jedi Finn and I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that! But I do think he would take a more nontraditional path, like Ezra, Leia, or Ahsoka.... to me, that's the future of the Jedi.<br/>Plus, he finally got a boyfriend. Can't break that up so soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Day Sixty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestive content below. Implied/references to sex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn is sweaty and breathless, and his mind is racing, even outpacing the pounding of his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe hadn’t been wrong, nor had Jess or Snap when they teased (taught) him about sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s good. Finn’s content beyond words; he wasn’t aware happiness existed to this extreme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re celebrating,” Poe had muttered, moving against his hips, in vague reply to Finn’s “I want to have sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They celebrated. A few times, to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe makes ungodly noises. Finn loves it very much, nearly as much as he loves the way Poe gasps when Finn kisses his neck and breathes against his hot, exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn cried, and Poe only smiled and kissed them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me, sweetheart,” he had breathed, but Finn was unable to talk at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cuddles afterwards are just as good. Poe blinks sleep out of his eyes, determined to watch Finn before he drifts off. Finn watches his eyes slowly flutter shut, his heart still soaring wonderfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had doubts about Day 66, for obvious reasons, but for the sake of clarity, I didn't skip to 67. RIP the fallen Jedi and clones.<br/>Also now we're getting to what I had planned originally instead of Jedi!Finn subplot. If y'all would like more (or something steamier) I can provide. Lmk your thoughts, and thank you as always for your continued love and support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Day Sixty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe returns with his face flushed, BB-8 behind him and chirping his questions to Poe, who answers them absentmindedly. He crosses the room to press a kiss to Finn’s forehead, smiling against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>abuela,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he sighs. “It’s hard to catch up with her, given the,” Poe gestures vaguely to the ceiling, “galactic war and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Finn agrees, a grin freezing on his face. “Your mom’s mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe nods, sitting on the bed across from Finn. When Finn remains silent, Poe’s lips purse and he leans forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You miss them,” Poe realizes, and curses himself for saying something so obvious. Finn looks at him with shining eyes, and Poe moves to sit next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll find them when this is all over.” He takes Finn’s hand.”Look, I wanna show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe rises once more to grab a piece of flismi from his cluttered desk. With a stylus, he scribbles his own name, then a series of lines connecting to a tree of other names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my family,” Poe says seriously. “My dad has had family settled on Yavin since the beginning of time. My mom’s been everywhere. They both got a million of aunts and uncles, all across the galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe marks another line, branching out from his own name. At the end of it, he writes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finn </span>
  </em>
  <span>in neat handwriting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what happens in this crazy, violent war,” Poe promises, looking Finn directly in the eye, “you’re a part of my family now. I know it’s not the same as your own mom and dad, but…” Poe inhales, offering Finn the flimsi. “You’ll always have a home with the Damerons.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Day Sixty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions/discussions of sex below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You have a very casual relationship with sex,” Finn says, and Poe nearly spits out his mouthful of rice. Although his cheeks bulge, and he sputters for a moment, he manages to recover quickly enough to swallow and string together a sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… I guess I’m not afraid of it,” Poe shrugs. “Personally, I don’t see the point in pretending it doesn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nods, but there must be something in his expression, because the other man continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was an openly gay teenager on a moon with like, three other farmers.” Poe rolls his eyes, taking another large bite. “Then I joined the navy. Things happened,” he half-grins, and Finn smirks. “I needed… freedom. To… explore.” He finishes lamely, and Finn actually laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t allowed to take our helmets off,” Finn says, and Poe raises an eyebrow, making them both chuckle again. “And then I got here, and Jess made jokes about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe waves his hand, cutting Finn off. “I know, I know. She,” he shakes his head, “she does make jokes, doesn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn laughs again, taking Poe's hand. The older man assesses him a moment, then speaks in a softer tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a natural thing that happens. As long as everyone is comfortable and consents, there’s no problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Finn says, and Poe smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Day Sixty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is nsfw. Mature content follows.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe is loud, Finn thinks, but this thought only builds the fire swirling in his stomach and tightening in his chest, making it nearly impossible to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe groans again, shifting above him, and Finn bites down hard on the pillowcase in an effort not to make a similar sound. Still, with the hot wet of Poe’s breath on his neck, and the stiffness inside of him, Finn can feel himself beginning to boil over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so-” Poe pants, his thrusts losing their steady pace. But whatever he wants to say seems unimportant, or at least it’s indistinguishable when lost to a moan, louder still. Their bodies, colliding together at random now, are slick with fluid and sweat, only adding to the slippery friction between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness winding in Finn overheats, pushing through every nerve in his body until it’s white hot and blinding. He feels it build into a final release, and Poe, breathing heavily into his shoulders, follows, letting out a jagged, low sound that sends Finn’s brain into a greater overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s entire world is spinning. Poe collapses next to him, drenched but grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not bad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn thinks, grabbing Poe’s hand to steady himself again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re learning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's day 69 and i hate myself. anyways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Day Seventy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe doesn’t know how it happened. He’s on his back, fingers intertwined with Finn’s, then the discussion evolves without his realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere not too hot,” Finn is saying, and Poe knows he’s thinking of Jakku’s scorching deserts. “Somewhere green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe chuckles, his heart pounding although he’s not sure why. “How about humid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s quiet a moment before he responds. “Okay, Poe,” he says, and Poe grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought I would move to the city when I got out of service. But the navy was too busy; there was so much happening.” Poe trails off, remembering the start of his career. “I wouldn’t want to raise a family there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn stills. “You want kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Poe freezes suddenly, too. The topic of the future is nearly taboo in the Resistance. Between the odds of winning the war, and actually surviving it, few hope to dream, much less plan, their lives after the fighting is done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t thought about it much. More when I was younger.” Poe’s voice is thick now, low and choked. “I didn’t want to hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Finn only nods, giving Poe’s hand a squeeze. “I never thought about it either.” He’s silent a few more seconds. “One day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day,” Poe repeats. “I think we fight for them, Finn. So we or someone else can have that one day.” He sighs, staring up at the ceiling. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Finn says instantly. “For our future kids.” There’s a smile in Finn’s tone, although the words are slow and thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe brings their hands down to his mouth so that he can press his lips against Finn’s hand. It’s warm, and his heart is still skipping beats, but all is well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Day Seventy-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn strokes the cool of the silver, running his finger along the curve of the durasteel.</p><p>“Your mom’s,” he starts, and Poe nods his head, looking down at the ring nested against the dark curls covering his chest.</p><p>“My mom’s,” he exhales, offering Finn a small smile.</p><p>Finn’s only heard Poe discuss it once; he’d given a brief explanation on a singular occasion that the piece of jewelry once belong to Shara Bey and was passed down to Poe after her death. Still, Finn’s seen it nearly every day. It hangs from Poe’s neck, the silver chain just barely visible at Poe’s collar. If his shirt is unbuttoned or removed, Finn is sure to see it, and today is no exception.</p><p>“She made sure I’d have it before she died,” Poe says, and he shifts in bed so he can fully meet Finn’s eyes. Then, he divulges completely new information.</p><p>“I’ll give it to my partner one day,” Poe says, and his tone is quiet and somber, his usual disposition when talking about his mother. But his gaze flickers upwards. He glances at Finn and nearly smiles.</p><p>Perhaps all this hope is dangerous, Finn realizes. He knows it’s uncharted territory for Poe as much as it is for himself. To dream like this a cyle ago, or even a few months ago, would have been unthinkable.</p><p>There’s no guarantee either of them will live long enough to achieve these dreams.</p><p>But there’s an unspoken promise between them that they’ll try.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Day Seventy-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I talked to Luke Skywalker today,” Finn says, and Poe all but chokes on his stew before composing himself, arching a lone eyebrow and adopting a casual tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what wisdom did the last Jedi in the galaxy have to offer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balance,” Finn quips, then he snorts. “Leia taught me how to lift a pebble,” he says impressively. He has to avoid Poe’s gaze to prevent the both of them from bursting into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then show me,” Poe encourages, nodding to the hunk of bread on the table between them. “Show me your powers, hot stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn feels his cheeks flush. He stares at the loaf of bread and tries to concentrate, but at the edge of his vision is Poe, grinning and all too eager for Finn’s demonstration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn shuts his eyes, reaching out. There’s a dull hum, one that pervades the room so constantly. Finn’s used to it, but when he taps into the Force, it becomes no louder than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn huffs in frustration, and he hears Poe laugh fully. He searches for the connection in the Force; so many are familiar, but he’s not accustomed to manipulating it like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re distracting me,” Finn says, cracking open an eye. Poe gives another chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Finn’s eyes are shut again, but he hears Poe rise, feels their closeness by the breath against his face. “Am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn opens his eyes to see Poe standing above him, smiling ear to ear. His expression is less teasing than his voice; it’s decorated with the softness Finn knows to be Poe’s affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Finn barely manages the utterance before Poe straddles him, settling on Finn’s lap and leaning quickly in, pressing a swift kiss to the other man’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Day Seventy-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn cries more often than Poe is ever prepared to see, although most of the time- like when Finn has happy tears- it’s just something Poe can handle with a few kisses, a smile, and a tissue or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s wholly terrified when they’re watching an old holo, something Poe managed to dig out of a box of his things, and Finn begins to gasp, shoulders convulsing as he sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn? Are you okay?” Poe is bolt upright, arms around his boyfriend, but Finn only shakes his head, laughing to himself at Poe’s concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just-” He dissolves into more tears, but steadies himself quickly. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe,” he says, and Poe stares at Finn in amazement. They’re watching a romance story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Poe says, deeply unsettles. “But you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn rolls his eyes, shoving Poe away playfully. “Of course I’m okay, honey,” Finn says. Poe raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” he mutters, and Finn snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a romance film!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a tragic ending!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sighs; they haven’t even reached the ending. Finn’s voice is so stuffy, despite the loudness of his tone and the indignation clear in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, ridiculous, ridiculous man,” Poe punctuates each word with a kiss pressed against Finn’s brow. “What would I do without you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Day Seventy-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first sign that Poe is hurt is that he refuses to take Finn's offered hand upon returning to their quarters. At this, Finn raises an eyebrow, but Poe pretends not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, technically, the first sign that Poe's hurt is BB-8, beeping angrily at their master. The binary is so hurried, so full of anger that it takes Finn a few tries to understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reckless, foolish pilot- Master-Poe is hurt, reckless and foolish-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slow down, BB-8." Finn says, frowning. Poe tries to talk over the droid's reply, but Finn listens intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're burned?!?" Finn says, shooting to his feet. Despite that Poe tries to wave him away, Finn takes his left hand, which is protectively cradled against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long pink scar streaks along the back of Poe's hand. Most of his hair is singed away, leaving the risen flesh shiny and tender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poe," Finn says softly. Even just holding the other man's hand, he can feel the heat radiating from the burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You worry too much," Poe protests immediately, but Finn shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice," he prescribes, and Poe rolls his eyes but obeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're taking care of me, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll take care of you."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>got sunburn today.<br/>was gonna do "sensual sunscreen being rubbed into their backs" but idk if sunscreen is even a thing. Anyway, that's on my mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Day Seventy-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn studies the star chart. He’s only had this one for a short while, but Finn focuses so intently that Poe wonders if the other man has blinked within the last five minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn,” he says softly. “Finn,” he repeats, louder after Finn fails to acknowledge the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn starts, but only turns to look at Poe, waiting for him to continue. In the interim, Poe rises, crossing the room to peer over Finn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What map is this?” Poe asks, and Finn stills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leia helped me find it,” Finn says quietly, and Poe squints at the chart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-all the planets where the First Order has taken children,” Finn confirms. His tone is steady, but he leans into Poe’s touch when he places his hand on Finn’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can find them?” There’s no need to ask what Poe is referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Finn’s voice drops lower. He’s serious, nearly whispering, but the determination in his words is achingly familiar to Poe. A warmth spreads from his heart to his limbs at the realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you.” Poe gazes at the map. Hundreds of worlds are marked with a bright red. He knows that the map is incomplete, a patchwork of guesses made with miscellaneous guesswork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn will have realized much the same, but he covers Poe’s hand with his own. “I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Day Seventy-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What did you do? Besides flying?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe glances at Finn, carefully tucked against his side. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was your childhood, Poe? What were your friends like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe gives a breathy laugh. "I haven't thought much about… home… in so long." He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I remember I was loud. I wanted to make people laugh."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nuzzles against his neck, smiling. That sounds wonderfully familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They could never get me to stop talking. There was always something more interesting than sitting in class. I loved to show off my flying skills. I never shut up about my mom's old A-wing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn can see it: a young, curly-haired boy bouncing off the walls. The life of every room he enters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, when Mom died…" Poe sighs, settling his head against Finn's chest. "I got quieter. Angier. More serious. I still had my head in the clouds, don't get me wrong, but I couldn't be damned to care about anything else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plays with Finn's hand, toying with their intertwined fingers. "After that, it was never really the same. It never would have been, anyway, but then there was talk of more fighting. I was always headed to the Navy but people were scared."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you were brave," Finn points out, and Poe smiles faintly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Most of the time," Poe admits. He traces endless circles on the back of Finn's hand. "I tried."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn props himself up on his elbow to plant a kiss on Poe's lips. "You did well," he says firmly, and Poe's heart swells.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry I missed yesterday's chapter. I was staying in the middle of nowhere with no service or internet connection. This is yesterdays- and I'll post today's soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Day Seventy-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Finn urges, and although Poe rolls his eyes, he offers his hand to Finn, who takes it, unwrapping the bandage covering the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I better, doctor?” Poe teases, and Finn ignores him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks okay,” Finn says, and Poe smirks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you kiss it better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his credit, Finn manages not to smile, biting the inside of his cheek and averting his gaze. With great care, he raises Poe’s hand to his mouth, leaving a fleeting kiss on the still stinging skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t hurt, did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe offers a soft smile. “No,” he breathes, locking eyes with Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Finn’s voice drops low and quiet. Poe’s grin only widens.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Day Seventy-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just realized,” Poe says, his voice saturated with a sleepy haze. “It’s been about a month since we started dating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Finn’s nose wrinkles, unhappy at the disturbance in their peaceful silence. Poe laughs, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary,” Poe says softly, wrapping his arms around Finn. “It might have actually been a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know…” Finn yawns, letting his eyes slide shut. “...that you’d celebrate a one-month anniversary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe stills, thinking to himself. “Time is different in quarantine. It’s a small first,” Poe admits, and he snuggles closer to Finn. “But I’ve been counting the days I’ve got to spend with you. And call myself yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn snorts, and although his eyes remain closed, he smiles. “You romantic,” he sighs, but he rests his head against Poe’s chest, and falls asleep, at home and content in Poe’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out the amazing art by @legendaryartcollection on Tumblr!! they did it based off one of the many days of Finnpoe cuddling and it melted my heart, so I've been freaking out so so much all day. It's probably annoying by now but go give them some love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Day Seventy-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When did you realize? That you were taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s eyes ache from staring at the map for so long. He doesn’t mind it though, not really, because Finn is watching him carefully, after being bent over the table studying charts for hours on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always felt wrong,” Finn says softly. “Like it was unnatural.” His brown eyes are wide, shining. “That we couldn’t be loved. Or love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the warning bells went off when…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still knew that was right and what was wrong,” Finn says defensively. His chin juts out, and Poe immediately relaxes his stance, apologizing quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn accepts, but Poe makes sure his next words are thought-out and gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wondered how you knew, with all the voices around you supporting the First Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody was happy. Not the troops, not the people we saw, not the worlds we went to. Nobody helped each other. And I found out what parents were. That none of us were given a childhood, much less a home.” Finn nods to the extensive but incomplete list of missing children in front of him. “It was soulless. And then I learned what it was to be innocent. To be a victim of the First Order’s hate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice breaks with Poe’s heart. “And I realized that was me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Mom, you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other." -Anakin Skywalker</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Day Eighty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe runs the rag over his helmet again. Finn hides his grin; Poe has been cleaning his equipment for the better part of an hour, and his helmet is already gleaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should repaint,” Poe muses, rising off the floor and starting to rummage through his cabinet. “Too many scratches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn hums noncommittally, not looking up from his datapad. He’s still scanning through a list of names, of missing children from worlds occupied by the First Order. Poe paints the red and black on his helmet again with a relatively steady hand, singing under his breath as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn,” Poe’s voice is light, but he avoids Finn’s eyes. “Would you want to sign your name on my helmet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn freezes, setting down his datapad. “Sign my name?” His tone rises a pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re with me.” Poe waves as he says the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn swallows. “Of course.” He slides off the bed and onto the floor, on his knees beside Poe. In careful Aubresh, he writes his name under the Resistance insignia. The letters are small, marked in black, but Finn adds a heart next to the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe watches, smiling when he finishes and kissing Finn’s cheek. “Thank you,” he says, and Finn can think of no other response than to kiss Poe again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thinking about Mandos and how intimate helmets are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Day Eighty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Catch,” Finn grins, throwing the loaf of bread at Poe, who grabs it clumsily. He’s watching Finn closely, bent over their small stock of food trying to put together their lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch,” Finn says again. Poe can’t quite hear him: it’s hot today, and Finn is dressed only in loose shorts. The fabric accentuates Finn’s form, leaving little of his unexposed skin to the imagination. The curves of his hips and stomach are well-defined; his dark skin beautifully reflecting the light from the midday sun. The smile on his face, stretching his cheeks and making him all the more attractive to Poe, is wholly enticed by the expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe could spend all day staring at him. Most of the time, he does, which was one benefit to quarantine that he fully welcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch,” Finn repeats, but the word falls on deaf ears. His next toss, which follows the first in its perfect, high arch through the air, results in a collision with Poe’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man doesn’t even notice the hunk of cheese flying towards him until it bounces off his nose. As Finn hurriedly apologizes, Poe blinks in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” is the first thing he says. Finn gazes at him in pure disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you checking me out again?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on this tumblr post: https://xwings-can-fly.tumblr.com/post/621555311310995456/why-do-i-feel-like-poe-would-be-distracted-by-how -it was a suggestion from one of my lovely followers that I show this idea.<br/>dummy gays boys still have no braincells. tragic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Day Eighty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn basks in the moonlight, his loose clothes hanging from his frame. Poe’s supposed to have his eyes closed, he knows, but given that Finn can’t see him, there’s no harm in admiring his partner. The anxiety and exhaustion that Poe recognizes on the faces of so many Resistance members are absent from Finn’s features, and the peace he finds in mediation makes him look all the more beautiful to Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are faint traces of a smile on Finn’s face, tugging the corners of his lips upwards. His eyes are resting, gently closed, and his hands are warm, enveloped in Poe’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn takes another deep breath, in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. Poe tries his best to mimic the pattern, but he’s studying Finn’s face- the shadows of his hair on his forehead, the wispy curls that form the base of his hairline- and the effort becomes futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are smile lines at the edges of his mouth and eyes. Poe’s traced them with a careful finger. Even without looking at Finn, Poe could draw a map of his face. He knows nearly every inch of his lover- or at least, he has a solid start on becoming an expert. With all luck and successes, he’ll be able to spend forever memorizing the rest of Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, Poe.” Finn sounds mercifully patient, lightly amused. He squeezes Poe’s hand, and the other man obliges, but his thoughts continue to stray to Finn for the rest of the session.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me: *vibrating with anger over st rumors*<br/>mediation: yo calm down<br/>me: ...fanfic idea?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Day Eighty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn moans as he collapses into the bed, face first. Poe lets the door shut behind him, chuckling as his partner quickly lets his eyes shut, sighing deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you should get ready for bed,” Poe says softly, but Finn only groans again in protest, burrowing his face further into the blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” Poe urges, his voice a whisper. Finn feels the pressure of a kiss against his right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you,” Poe promises, and Finn begrudgingly sits up, helping Poe remove his boots one at a time. The other man even unbuckles his belt, although Finn is too exhausted to blush at the implications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe leaves a trail of kisses along Finn’s skin as more flesh slowly becomes exposed. Finn’s eyelids feel like lead; every limb weighs a ton, and all he wants is to curl up in Poe’s arms and let sleep take him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend kisses him again, and Finn responds clumsily, cupping the back of Poe’s neck, tangling his fingers in the short hair there. Finn exhales again, slowly, and this time, when he falls back into bed, Poe follows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight,” Finn hears Poe say. Something else is said after that, but Finn can’t make out the words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Day Eighty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you @Lillianna for the prompt for today’s chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My turn,” Finn breathes, and he kisses Poe’s shoulder. The other man smirks at him, tipping his head back to let the hot water run down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you baby,” Poe murmurs, enjoying the gentleness of Finn’s hand running over his form. Suds pool at their feet; they’re pressed together in the small sonic, but Finn’s fingers tangled in his hair make up for the lack of room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn loves the hot water, nearly as much as he enjoys washing Poe’s curls. As he’s been reminded, Poe’s hair is perhaps the Resistance’s most valuable currency, but he likes this: having someone to take care of. Who, in turn, takes care of him, with just as much love and affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s skin is soft and slippery, so unlike the callouses that cover his hands. Despite that Poe’s touch is careful, painstakingly gentle, his palms are rough. However, the rest of him, especially now, is wonderfully smooth, save for the hair that covers his chest and trails down his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn must be smiling to himself as he looks down, because Poe tuts, lifting Finn’s chin so they can kiss. “My eyes are up here,” he teases. “My lips are too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn steps closer to deepen their kiss, now in between Poe’s legs. The other man shudders at the contact, but wraps his arms around Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mi amor,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Poe inhales sharply. His lips taste like soap, and the water makes their contact slippery. Finn only smiles, loving him, knowing and cherishing every inch of his body, laid bare before him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I posted this on my tumblr, but the tentative end date for this series is August 13th. "interim" is very dear to my heart, but after 126 days(!!!) I think it might be time to wrap it soon. Everything is flexible rn, but school and work will start soon, and my quarantine, in many respects, will be over.<br/>However (this news makes me so sad oml)- that day is still far enough away. Thank you all for your continued love and support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Day Eighty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn is pulled from the depths of his rest by whimpering. It takes him a moment, eyes heavy-lidded and bleary, to understand what’s happening, but then BB-8 chirps at him, and reality snaps into place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poe,” he whispers, tone haggard. The other man is writhing and sweaty, worming his way out of Finn’s embrace. “Sweetheart, it’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe releases a full cry as he wakes, the scream full of pain and confusion. He sits upright in bed, looking around wildly, and when he sees Finn, he begins to sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m right here, baby,” Finn promises. He grips Poe’s arms, steadying the other man. Poe’s shoulders still heave as he tries to get his bearings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn doesn’t have to ask why Poe woke up so distressed. The answer is always the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Poe’s breathing calms, Finn lies him back down so they’re facing each other. Finn strips Poe of his soaked shirt, then wraps his arms around the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me…” Poe licks his lips, his voice hoarse, “can you tell me about home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My home?” Finn’s brow creases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where you want to make your home,” Poe says, and Finn remembers all the hushed promises he’s made to Poe, the whispered secrets of a shared future, one day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want a small house,” Finn begins, tracing the lines on Poe’s open palm, “with a garden. There’ll be big windows. And it will be somewhere that’s green. With water, and everything will be alive around us. It’ll be so quiet, not like base- no ships, no war.” Finn smiles, almost sadly. “Except from flying lessons. And voices, where all our friends will come to visit. The house will never be empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be home. Peaceful. Just you and me-” Finn’s face flushes, but Poe’s eyes are fluttering shut. “-you and me, relaxing like this. I can learn how to fix ships to get you off my back, and you can make me lift pebbles all you want.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We won’t have to worry. We won’t battle with fear and anger every day, Poe. We can plan years into the future, we can go home…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every single time I write a Poe nightmare scene, I think of "Memories Regained" and it. kills. me. I could never compare (and I highly recommend the read!)- but I do think nightmares are free territory, so here's my take. Hurt/comfort ftw.<br/>peep the little shop reference-!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Day Eighty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The woman in the dream murmurs a name. She’s smiling at Finn, warm and loving. She looks familiar; it’s the shape of her nose and the precise shade of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn knows her; the memory- or vision? -wavers, and Finn tries desperately to call out, to ask her name or where Finn can hope to find her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Finn wakes, hours later, the image of the woman is only faint in his mind. He misses her, but when he extends into the Force, only emptiness waits. It’s cold and black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a single trace of his mother remains, and Finn is devastated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, something in his sinking heart swells with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He had a mother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The First Order was too stringent to ever allow that type of thought. But Finn knows her, has seen her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has been loved by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force does not yield answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Finn will find them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Day Eighty-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Am I going to have to share you?” Poe whispers into Finn’s shoulder. Finn lets out a surprised laugh, and presses a kiss to the edge of Poe’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they ever let us out of here, you might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They want zero cases.” Poe frowns, but he’s content there, safe in Finn’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are getting sick again. It’s all over surfaces and everything and the medcenter is a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m safe with you,” Finn reminds him. “And you’re safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe snuggles deeper into him. “Right where I belong,” he finishes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>since we're coming up on 100 days in a couple of weeks: what would you guys like to see (in general or for a very special 100 day celebration?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Day Eighty-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leia had given him the report with no small amount of wariness and exhaustion in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it looks like when the First Order captures a world?” She had said, and Finn shook his head. He had ideas, of course, but he’d never gotten an account of whatever was left behind. “Talk to Poe,” the general advised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe, at least, seemed to understand what Leia was trying to say. It took him several attempts to talk, starting sentences and ending them suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They massacre the people,” he says. “There’s hardly ever anything left behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The report is nearly as old as Finn, and he understands why Leia had provided this instead of another star chart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Children wail as homes burn. They take the youngest ones- infants. The older children die with their parents. If the First Order stands to make no profit, the world is destroyed entirely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s meant to presume his parents are dead, Finn supposes. He would have found out sooner or later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe wipes the tears away when Finn cries, kissing the wet tracks on his cheeks. He murmurs nonsense, rubbing Finn’s back as the other man cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could still be out there,” the words are hushed. Poe doesn’t want to give Finn false hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re either slaves to the First Order or they’ve been killed.” Finn glowers at the report, sitting innocently on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out. Hey,” Poe says, suddenly full of conviction, cupping Finn’s dropping head in his hands. “That’s what all this is for. This war, this fighting, it’s for them. We gotta win this thing so you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nods, resting his head against Poe’s shoulder as his boyfriend pulls him into a hug. Perhaps a fool’s hope is all there is, but Poe’s with him, willing to find out, and that’s enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how do you answer a plot question that can only be 100% answered outside of the basic premise of the story-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Day Eighty-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...and Pava, she saw me and stuck like glue. It started out annoying, but she has older brothers. She was used to being under my wing and provoking me while she was at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snap and Karé, we all kind of fell in together. I think we’ve all fallen asleep drunk on each other’s sofas at least once.” Poe grins, pecking Finn’s cheek with a kiss. Finn snuggles deeper into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my family, Finn,” Poe says gently. Finn stills in his arms. “I know what we have here can’t replace anything. But I’ve found people who love me. Who chose to love me, not because of blood or any other reason like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn lets Poe cup his face, press their foreheads together. “You have family here, Finn. And especially,” Poe swallows. “Especially as a gay man, I’ve always had to find my family. My dad loves me, but I had to find family in people that understand. That belonging you find, that’s family too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nods against him, tears welling beneath shut eyes. “I’m sorry,” Poe whispers, brushing his thumb along Finn’s cheek. “It’s not the same, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had a family before,” Finn breathes, trying to steady himself. “Poe, I’ve always been alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never again,” Poe vows, his voice steely. “Whatever it looks like, Finn, you’re never gonna be alone again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Day Ninety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“‘...you must allow me to tell you h</span>
  <span>ow  ardently I admire and love you.’” Finn co</span>
  <span>ntinues, and Poe nods his head. Finn looks down at him to smile; his boyfriend has his eyes closed, resting against Finn’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds romantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush. I’m not done yet,” Finn chides him, attention totally diverted from the Holo. Poe let him choose a novel, this one an ancient classic. Rather than reading it on their own, Poe had insisted that Finn read it for him, which wore out Finn’s voice but was rather pleasant, given that he could force Poe to focus on literature longer than a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe snorts, opening his eyes to roll them. “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought, since this thing has been going on forever, that it was gonna be over by now. Isn’t he proposing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were paying attention, you’d know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>paying attention, baby!” Poe protests, and Finn fails to frown. His heart flutters at Poe’s words, and the other man smirks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then hush. Let me talk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that, Finn leans down to press a kiss to Poe’s lips, then picks up the holo again. Poe’s eyes slide shut as Finn reads, his voice soft and carefully paced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘.....This he considered sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her…’”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Day Ninety-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: alcohol and intoxication</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re hot,” Finn giggles, pressing his hands against Poe’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk,” Poe observes, maneuvering Finn off his lap, trying again to get the other man to sit still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re…” Finn’s brow furrows. “Warm. You’re warm, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The other man arches an eyebrow. “Here I thought you were trying to pick me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally would,” Finn confesses, spreading his hands in innocence. “You’re like, the hottest person here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On base, obviously. The First Order,” Finn rolls his eyes. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And none of them are even as cute as the Resistance. Everyone here is like,” Finn holds his fingers against his mouth, then blows a kiss to Poe. “Gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so.” Poe holds a glass of water for Finn to take. He does, obediently, but Finn’s eyes narrow in suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not having as much fun as I am. It’s because I’m drunker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe hides a smile, biting his bottom lip. “You stole my beer and drank it, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Day Ninety-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“The first day,” Poe tips back his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “I was too little to remember. But Mom and Dad have told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My grandad told me he brought me out to see the fireworks. There were celebrations across the galaxy. Mom and Dad didn’t come home for weeks, though. There was so much cleanup to do, even just in the Endor system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But things changed?” Finn asks softly. He’s playing with Poe’s hair, brushing it away from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom told me that it was the day hope was breathed back into the galaxy,” Poe smiles. “All at once, people came together. They weren’t afraid anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Imperial loyalists?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them knew the fight was over as soon as the Emperor died. Those who did stay loyal…” Poe sighs. “The Rebellion’s fight lasted for nights, but my family came home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it like?” Finn pauses, his voice hushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They smiled a lot,” Poe remembers. “My pop once said that it was the happiest he’d seen my parents since…” Poe grins for a moment. “Since I was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice.” There’s a lump in Finn’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day,” Poe promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Day Ninety-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn pulls the blanket over Poe's shoulders, smiling as he does. Poe offers a grin in return, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.</p><p>"There's Yavin," Finn says, pointing upwards. Poe looks up to the night sky, and sees the familar dot amongst the stars.</p><p>"You're a good learner, Finn," Poe says softly.</p><p>"I had a good teacher." Poe shifts his head up, and his eyes flicker to Finn's lips. Finn is waiting, hovering over Poe impatiently.</p><p>They lean in concurrently, Finn cupping the back of Poe's head. His fingers tangle in dark curls, pulling Poe against his body. Poe's lips part, the kiss open-mouthed. Finn is breathing Poe in, the air between them hot and shared.</p><p>"I have you," Poe mumbles incomprehensibly into Finn. "I have you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Day Ninety-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could fight forever,” Finn admits, and Poe turns to look at him, his expression unreadable. “I mean, I’m going to finish the war,” he adds hastily. “Whatever it takes, I’m in this fight ‘till the end. But I’m not a soldier, Poe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe’s expression softens, and he reaches for Finn’s hand. “I know,” he says gently. “Do you have any ideas for what you want to do, after?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will you be?” Finn says, only half-joking. Poe stares at him for a second, then lets out a startled laugh, ducking his head to hide the blush spreading furiously across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flying,” Poe manages, still unable to look Finn in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn watches him a moment longer in partial disbelief, then shakes his head. “I want to help people,” he says seriously. Poe sobers with him, eyes alright in admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re good at that,” Poe tells him. “That’s all I’ve ever seen you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Finn is the one to look away. “Even on Jakku? Even in quarantine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Poe says, squeezing Finn’s hand. “You didn’t fire on anyone. You saved me. And now,” Poe leans in, pressing a kiss to the side of Finn’s mouth. “You’re making me incredibly happy. That helps me more than you know, Finn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Day Ninety-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Pap</em><em>á </em> <em> , nosotros est</em><em>á</em><em>mos muy felices juntos.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Lo quieres?” </em>
</p><p>Poe blushes furiously. It’s then that Finn turns to them, gazing over at Kes’s image on the hologram, sensing the gap in the conversation. </p><p>“I care about him,” Poe says, glancing at Finn. His partner smiles, crossing the room to take Poe’s hand.</p><p>“He’s a good man,” Finn affirms. “It’s been a nice break from everything.”</p><p>“Can’t you come home?” Kes sighs, running a hand through his silver hair. “Since you’re not active in the war.”</p><p>“No contact outside of base,” Poe echoes the infectious disease protocols, “for risk of transmitting illness to the rest of the galaxy.”</p><p>“Well, I miss you,” Kes says, and he seems entirely unsurprised by the answer Poe provided. “I want to see you when this is all over. And I want to meet you, son.” Kes nods to Finn, who opens his mouth then closes it again, speechless.</p><p><em> “Te quiero, Pap</em><em>á,” </em>Poe says. “I’ll be home soon.”</p><p>“You said that last year,” Kes smiles, but a sadness lingers in his eyes.</p><p>“Both of us. When we can.” Finn inserts, and Poe reaches up to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“We have a war to win,” Poe reminds his father. “Both of us do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Papa, we're very happy together."<br/>"Do you love him?"<br/>-<br/>"I love you, Dad."<br/>Correct me if I'm wrong- my Spanish is rusty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Day Ninety-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe whimpers and sneezes again. Without thinking, Finn hands him another tissue. The pilot takes it, wiping his nose furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sucks,” he complains. “Being sick is dumb as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that wisdom, Poe,” Finn says, deadpan. “You should get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn stands, crossing the small room to feel Poe’s forehead. His skin is sweaty, but not burning hot. Frowning to himself, Finn leans down, pressing a kiss to Poe’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Poe says suddenly. “You’ll get sick too, sweetheart, don’t get near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn snorts, pulling Poe’s blanket up around his neck. “We’ve slept next to each other every night for a month. We breathe the same air and we share dinner plates. If you’re sick, then there’s no hope left for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Poe pouts, his head throbs painfully, and he relinquishes the argument. Finn relaxes noticeably when he realizes that Poe isn’t going to protest anymore, and he kisses Poe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me, remember?” He says. Poe closes his eyes, but he smiles faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Day Ninety-Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn winces as he reads Poe’s temperature. “It’s up and down,” he says, voice painfully light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe serves him a suspicious look but doesn’t answer, which Finn counts as a blessing, probably due to Poe’s weakened state. Poe is sick, officially now. He’s even more restless now that he’s too tired to get out of bed, and although he’s heard it from half the people on base, Finn knows it now firsthand: Poe is the worst patient in the whole Resistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he grumbles about how hot and stuffy the room is, then he tries to get out of bed and complains when he’s struck with an overwhelming wave of nausea. Poe’s headaches prevent him from working, which Finn has barred him from doing anyway, but most of all, Poe whines about how tired and useless he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more you rest, the faster you get better,” Finn reminds him for the ninth time that morning. He wipes Poe’s head with a cold washcloth, and Poe eagerly leans into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need soup,” Poe moans. Finn gives him a look. They’ve already requested it from the mess, but there’s only so much they can do, and Poe keeps comparing it to his dad’s cooking. At least he has the decency to look humbled when Finn rolls his eyes. “Or cuddles?” He suggests, and Finn laughs aloud, but gladly obliges.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Day Ninety-Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Tell me a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Fine. Okay….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the start, there was darkness. Everything was cold and black, and the galaxy was indistinguishable. But there was a knight-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he knew that there was something more to the universe than the darkness, but he didn’t know how to escape it. So he wandered through the stars, hopelessly lost. He didn’t know forward from backward or up from down, but he kept going, searching through the universe. At first, there was still silence, but the knight started to hear a whisper. A voice, saying to him to keep moving. So he did, and he followed the voice for what felt like years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knight was blind in the galaxy, but he could hear the voice whispering to him. After a long time, the knight started to see something- a bit of light at the edge of the galaxy. He went towards it, closer and closer and closer. Eventually, it got hot, and the knight nearly forgot what the cold of the galaxy felt like. He didn’t know the darkness anymore. The knight realized how wonderful the light was and how lonely the rest of the universe was. So the knight told himself that he’d bring this warmth to everyone else in the galaxy, but then he also realized he wasn’t alone. He found the light because other people had brought it to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sound really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are. That’s what we- they- do. We bring light.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dipping back into crack territory unless this turns out to actually be sweet idk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Day Ninety-Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn gives Poe another round of medicine, then kisses his boyfriend before watching Poe drift off to sleep. In a short amount of time, Poe’s breath evens out, his chest gently rising and falling. Finn turns back to the datapad in front of him, his eyes straining in the diminishing sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Grand Army of the Republic was founded at the inception of the Clone War, titled due to the forces employed by the Republic. The first officially commissioned army for the galaxy’s democracy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clones. Millions upon millions of identical troopers, bred to fight. But Finn scrolls through old pictures, dated and faded holos that suggest a different truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are clones with dyed hair and tattoos covering their faces. Some have piercings, or painted armor, but none are quite identical. They look like individuals, free-thinking and choose their own appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chosen for their ability to think and devise tactical plans, clone troopers also demonstrated a great capacity for independence. Nearly all clones were given nicknames to distinguish each other without numeric codes, and many altered their physical appearance to set themselves apart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were free, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finn thinks. It occurs to him then, that despite their armor and model of war, clone troopers are far more like the casually organized, vaguely unprofessional Resistance than the rigid and pristine First Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lump forms in his throat, but Finn can’t figure out why.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This scene reminds me a lot of "How to be a Finn," where a similar revelation takes place. I recommend that fanfic highly- it's more than worth the read. <br/>I love my boy 99 and I love the comparison of Finn to a clone trooper. So alike but so very different in many important ways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Day One Hundred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe turns over again. Finn shifts to give him more space, pressing himself against the cool wall. Poe groans, huffing in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry to keep you up, sweetheart," Poe mutters, punching his pillow into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S'okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep in the other bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poe,” Finn grabs the other man’s hands, clutching them to his chest. “It’s okay. I’ll stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe studies him carefully. His eyes are still slightly unfocused, as if he can’t quite make out Finn. Sweat glistens on his forehead, Poe’s fever stubbornly persisting through the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s lips part, then words tumble out of his mouth. “I think I’m falling in love with you,” he blurts, then his eyes widen in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in Finn’s mind registers that Poe is exhausted from sickness and influenced by medication. There’s a moment of fleeting panic, then a rush of affection in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean-” Poe takes a deep breath, wiping the perspiration off of his forehead. “I’ve cared a lot about you since we met, Finn. And part of it’s that- I care about you. You understand me like nobody else does. I know we’re taking things slow-” Finn relaxes, sighing. A smile begins to creep onto his face. “-and it’s okay that we’re not totally there yet. But I think I do. I think I’m going to love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to love you too,” Finn whispers back. The words are so quiet, Poe barely catches them, but he pulls Finn’s hands to his lips and kisses them, smiling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>100 days!! what a journey it has been you guys!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Day One Hundred One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe gives a small sniffle, then weaves his fingers through Finn’s. The other man grins in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel much better today,” Poe says. His voice is clearer, his temperature lower. Finn runs his hand through Poe’s hair, and Poe offers him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look better,” Finn replies, and Poe chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I thought I always looked handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do.” Finn’s words are urgent, but Poe raises an eyebrow and laughs fully. Finn shakes his head. “To me, you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cleaned up your vomit and you’re still beautiful. I think that’s unique to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s nose wrinkles. “My dad has before. And Karé.” He cocks his head to the side. “I don’t think they’d call me beautiful afterward, though.” He nudges Finn with his shoulder. “That makes you special, hon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Finn says evenly. “You told me so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe turns to him, his eyes melting, and lips parted in an absentminded smile. “I meant it,” he murmurs, before leaning in to kiss Finn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Day One Hundred Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe’s voice starts out scratchy, then slowly builds in strength. Finn grins as he hears the beginnings of some sweeping ballad emerge from the ‘fresher, then dares to open the door, watching his boyfriend mutter lyrics to himself as he shampoos his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn leans against the doorframe, arms comfortably crossed. Poe hits a particularly high note, then jumps when he sees Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be in here, you might as well join me!” Poe calls. Finn smiles widely, shrugging off his clothes. He’d already showered this morning, but he helps wash Poe, sneaking in a few kisses under the water streaming down over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe is still humming to himself as he wraps himself in a towel before offering another to Finn. “What song?” Finn asks, rubbing his skin dry. Poe’s face splits into a wide grin, then he seizes Finn’s hands in his, springing forward in a series of steps forward and to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad’s music,” he explains. “Rather than traditional Yavin stuff. Or the songs my mom liked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe leads them out of the ‘fresher into the wider space their quarters provide. His steps are on a quick count, and Finn stumbles over his feet several times, although Poe steadies him after each falter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a waltz,” Poe chuckles, then spins Finn around quickly. His towel falls around his ankles, but Poe doesn’t give him the time to cover back up, and Finn laughs, his still-wet skin bare against Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Poe sounds breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Finn manages, though he’s not entirely sure he’s talking about waltzing. However, so long as this is the result, Finn hardly minds at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Fair Lady soundtrack got me feeling a certain type of way (I have an MFL Finnpoe AU here on AO3 that you can check out, too)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Day One Hundred Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“...that’s the first time I ever wore a suit,” Poe says, and Finn frowns at the holo in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you with a girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe grins, rolling his eyes. “Yeah. I was confused then,” he says in lieu of explanation. “She was very nice. She kissed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good kisser?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe shakes his head, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. “I don’t know. I was a horrible kisser, her skills didn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn laughs, and Poe raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I improved though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Finn sighs. “Let’s test it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe shoves Finn’s shoulder. “You want to Finn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Finn says, leaning closer to Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Test it,” Poe says, almost lazily. Finn is the one to roll his eyes next, smirking as he leans in to kiss Poe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Day One Hundred Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My pa always said and he and mom were meant to be,” Poe is saying, “that they were soulmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe grins, running his fingers through his dark curls. “My mom never bought into the concept of soulmates. Said she and dad chose each other, rather than the stars brought them together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or it could have been the Force,” Finn says casually, and Poe raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Finn counters, and Poe stares at him a moment longer before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think our choices are our own.” There’s a twinkle in Poe’s eyes, though. “But the Force may help here and there, Jedi Finn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nods seriously, ignoring Poe. “When I rescued you- I wanted to. That was my choice. But I also had this- </span>
  <em>
    <span>instinct- </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do it. I wanted to, but then I also knew I had to. And that we had to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe goes quiet, eyes widening. Finn smiles now, cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soulmates,” Poe says quietly, and Finn kisses the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We chose each other, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm (mildly) participating in Finnpoe Week 2020! Check out the collection here on AO3 or @finnpoeevents on Tumblr. All my entries will be incorporated in this series, or possibly posted with my My Fair Lady AU (also on Tumblr and AO3).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Day One Hundred Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: nudity and implications of sex present in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That’s my jacket,” Poe says numby, because indeed, Finn is wearing the brown leather jacket. Poe is speechless otherwise, because Finn is wearing nothing else on his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Finn asks, entirely deadpan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Poe says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s good for me, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe closes his eyes, screwing up his face in an effort to think. Several moments pass like this, and Finn allows himself to smirk without Poe seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh-” Poe’s voice is slightly hoarse now, but he manages to crack his eyes open. “On is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On?” Finn repeats, standing over Poe now, between the other man’s legs. Poe gulps, hands tracing along Finn’s bare hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On,” Poe confirms, and that’s the last coherent thing he says before Finn’s lips are on his, and all sensible thought fades away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Day One Hundred Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe rolls over, tugging another few inches of the blanket out from under Finn. His boyfriend stirs in his sleep, but doesn’t wake, refusing even then to relent space or covers to Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not unbearably cold in their quarters, so Poe doesn’t mind all too much. He’d still be more comfortable with at least the sheet covering him, but Finn’s gives off enough body heat that Poe doesn’t necessarily need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s wildly uncomfortable, crammed together into the military-issue bunk. Their beds are pushed together, but they still end up on a single mattress so they can cuddle. Both men will wake with their backs and necks aching. Poe is pressed against the wall, which will mean that he has to wake Finn to clamber out of bed, and his boyfriend is hogging all the covers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe sighs, wrapping an arm around Finn’s frame. He holds the other man tight. For Finn, he will gladly endure all this trouble and more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Day One Hundred Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Poe returns from dropping off the files to the Command center, there's a smile on his face as he slips through the door. He sees Finn, facing away from him and hunched over, but what he misses in those first few seconds is the blood splattered across the floor.</p><p>A cheerful greering is on the tip of Poe's tongue. He's barely crossed the threshold, then the red overwhelms Poe's vision, and BB-8 is beeing at him frantically. Poe can't make out the scene, with a lump of worry swelling from deep within his chest and obscuring all logic, but then Finn's voice cuts through the haze.</p><p>"I broke a cup and cut my finger," he says, words tight. Finn is holding his hand out of view, and Poe is selfishly grateful for that fact. Poe's eyes are wide, face still drawn with fear.</p><p>"That's a lot of blood," Poe says numbly. More than he ever wanted to see Finn bleed, anyway.</p><p>"I'm alright," Finn says gently. Poe snatches a towel from the refresher, offering it to Finn, who takes it gratefully.</p><p>"I'm alright," Finn repeats, and he says it again later, when the floor has been cleaned and the wound properly treated. Poe buries his face in Finn's shoulder, and holds him tight.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Day One Hundred Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I never thought about it,” Finn’s face flushes at the familiar, overused mantra, but Poe dismisses the notion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I haven’t considered it in so many years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think you’d get that far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think I’d find the right partner,” Poe is grinning, but his eyes are far away. “Nobody else wants a family like I do. They’re all on different frequencies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what sets you so far apart?” Finn is sure they’re discussed this before, my heart jumps up into his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a big family,” Poe admits, shrugging his shoulders. “Most people don’t. Snap balks at babies and Pava swears that she’ll never touch one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people have different opinions.” Finn says, toying with Poe’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people.” Finn confirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Poe allows Finn a moment, then says, “I think starting with two would be a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starting with two,” Finn echoes, smiling. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’d be outnumbered, after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe smirks, but allows the nuance to go otherwise unchallenged. Poe presses a kiss to his cheek, and together, they dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Day One Hundred Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe’s eyes are wide, his brow furrowed as he reads whatever’s on the Datapad in front of him. Finn crosses the room to him, pressing a mug of caf into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Finn’s tone is gentle. He rubs circles into the tense muscles knotting Poe’s back. Poe shakes his head, scrubbing at his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re working on a vaccine. Leia doesn’t think they’re gonna get anywhere without it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn frowns, stilling. “The medbay couldn’t figure it out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe sighs, leaning back so his head rests against Finn’s stomach. “They want to be sure. They’ve poured over research and-” Poe groans. “They think they know what it is. Leia’s had to outsource help. It’s just- we didn’t have the funds for this. And now we’re spending more on the research and the cure-” Poe groans, burying his face in his hands. “But the good news is-” he wags a finger in the air for emphasis, “-it’s a matter of weeks, now, sweetheart. If it is what they think it is, then they can get the vaccine delivered soon, and we’ll be back to normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But together,” Finn affirms, his heart skipping into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Poe grins up at Finn. “I am gonna hug the hell out of everyone I see, just saying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn snorts, although there’s an ache in his chest that seems to return whenever he thinks of his friends. “Me too. Rey keeps comming me saying she’s sending me hugs.” He smiles at the impossibility of the statement, but there’s a lingering wistfulness to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe kisses the back of Finn’s hand. “We’ll get there. I promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Day One Hundred Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you working on?” Poe peers over the top of Finn’s head to see the flimsi he’s working on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat flames Finn’s cheeks. He debates briefly if he should attempt to cover up the drawing, then removes his hand so Poe can see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lightsaber?” Poe grins, studying the sketch. “It looks good, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Finn is quiet, but he meets Poe’s gaze evenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. You’ll look like a badass with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn breathes out a laugh, leaning into Poe. “It’s just some ideas of what it might look like. One day. I’d have to build it, and things would change then…” Finn shakes his head, but Poe kisses his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be great, Finn.” Poe promises. “You’ll be the best Jedi I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>finn's grocery list post quarantine:<br/>-blue milk<br/>-kyber crystal<br/>-jedi training</p><p>(the blue milk is for luke)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Day One Hundred Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You haven’t cleaned your things,” Finn reminds Poe, picking a discarded piece of clothing off the floor and tossing it to Poe. The other man bristles, not even making an effort to catch the soiled shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me that without throwing it in my face,” Poe tells him shortly, but he picks the shirt off the floor, adding it to his heaping pile of laundry. Finn frowns at this, but turns his back to Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to do anything else?” Poe demands, hands on his hips. Finn stiffens, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just expected you to be able to clean up after yourself,” Finn bites. “Since you’re a grown man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe huffs out a laugh, crossing his arms. “I’m sorry I don’t meet your standards, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s jaw sets into a hard line. “It’s literally not that hard to do your laundry. Or put things where they belong.” He bends, grabbing a stray wrapper off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to infantilize me,” Poe sounds frustrated. “I can take care of myself. Even if I forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn rolls his eyes. “Try not to, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Day One Hundred Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“-well, I’m just saying, you would have been less angry if I hadn’t woken you up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-it’s not like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-it totally is!” Poe says triumphantly, sitting upright. The sheet covering his bare chest falls around his waist. Finn takes a moment longer than he perhaps should to admire the view, noticing how the sweat glistens on Poe’s skin, and how the curve of his hips is so sharply defined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe smirks at him. “I don’t think you’re sorry,” he observes, and Finn raises his chin proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Finn boasts, roaming his hands over Poe’s exposed skin. “I enjoyed the outcome too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs now, tipping his head back. He props himself up on an elbow, hovering above Finn’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying we should fight more often?” He’s incorrigible. Finn's heartbeat picks up pace as Poe lowers himself a few more inches. There’s no clothes separating them, only a thin sheet, and Poe is unbearably close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying we should make up more often,” Finn clarifies. He meant to sound proud but it came out as more of a plead. Poe only smiles, knowing his effect, and dips down to kiss Finn.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Day One Hundred Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe laughs out loud. “No, I was a pretty bad kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Commander,” Finn smirks, and Poe narrows his eyes, wagging a finger at Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad has every right to hold that stuff against me,” Poe insists. “When I was twelve or thirteen or whatever, I was awful. Ma had died and I was trying to figure out I was gay, and it was pretty terrible.” It’s Poe’s turn to smirk now. Finn raises his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what kind of mouth I have.” Finn’s eyebrow creeps closer to his hairline. “You know what I meant,” Poe scolds, waving his hands in the air. “I talked back. I sassed my teachers. I spent more time getting disciplined than I ever did learning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s understandable,” Finn says. “A lot was happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave my dad grey hair,” Poe grins. “That was all, one hundred percent, me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why he put up with me,” Poe muses, his tone light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves you.” Finn says it as if it’s obvious, and that simple, too. “He loves you unconditionally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Poe’s face grows serious, his smile receding. “He does. I know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve it,” Finn says quietly, moving towards the other man. He brings Poe into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe rests his forehead against Finn’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “Unconditionally is usually more than most of us can hope for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here,” Finn promises. “Not in the Resistance, and not with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unconditionally,” Poe mutters, half to himself. Finn’s lips are less than an inch away, so he shows how he agrees.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Day One Hundred Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn giggles, swaying in Poe’s arms. “This is nice,” he comments, and Poe hums in agreement.</p><p>Rain splashes down on their skin, matting Poe’s hair to his skull. He’s grinning though, his hands slippery in Finn’s grasp.</p><p>“This wouldn’t be as fun if we didn’t have those beers,” Poe says, and Finn sighs against him.</p><p>“Dancing in the rain is always fun, darling,” Finn retorts.</p><p>Poe chuckles. “I was raised in the rain, dear. It rains all the time on Yavin. Trust me, there are times when it’s not fun.”</p><p>Finn studies Poe for a moment, scanning his face seriously. “It’s fun with you,” he murmurs.</p><p>Poe smiles, leaning against Finn.</p><p>“Thank you, <em>cari</em><em>ñ</em><em>o,” </em>Poe says. “It’s always better together, isn’t it?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Day One Hundred Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And this is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The day Ryloth was liberated in the Clone War," Poe says, deadpan. Finn studies his face carefully, as if to determine if Poe is being serious or not, but Poe's expression yields no answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems like kind of an unimportant holiday," Finn says, raising a skeptical eyebrow. They're both dressed in the most formal clothes they could scrounge together, eating bites of cake created via instant preparation. BB-8 is flashing a series of bright lights at them, and party music is playing softly in the background. "At least, to us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe frowns. "Of course this is an important holiday!" He protests. Finn stares at him. "Well," Poe blushes, "this is like, the second holiday you've ever been able to celebrate, babe. We're catching you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn's face splits into a smile. Although he can't resist rolling his eyes, he leans into Poe's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Poe," he says quietly, and Poe nods against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you, dear."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Day One Hundred Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"That seems… incredibly useful," Poe says. Finn serves him a skeptical look, but his boyfriend is smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pava says it ages me a hundred years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when do we listen to Pava?" Poe teases, sitting across from Finn. "Knitting is a great skill." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn snorts, glancing up from the mess of needles and yarn tangled in his lap. "Not ever, since I've known you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe beams, his eyes sparkling. "Especially not when it comes to your talents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm knitting a scarf, Poe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just admiring the agility of your hands," Poe says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've done that often, lately."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have." Poe sounds prouder now than ever before. "It's a wonderful quality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn smirks at him. "Besides," Poe continues, "the sweater you made me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-with the uneven sleeves-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"which I love," Poe grins. "It smells like you, Finn. Which makes it the best article of clothing I own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it beat out your flightsuit?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe smiles, rising to kiss Finn. "Maybe," he says. "It might."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Day One Hundred Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe picks the guitar strings absentmindedly, playing an assortment of chords without any real thought behind it. Finn smiles at him, enjoying the soft music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is relaxing," Finn says, and Poe bobs his head in agreement. Then Finn smirks. "We were talking about talented hands recently, weren't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Poe blushes, biting his lower lip. "Yeah, we have been, babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goes both ways," Finn murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been told I have very nimble fingers," Poe comments. Under Finn's stare, his cheeks grow redder. "By people who have seen me play guitar, of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Finn agrees. "Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe chuckles. "I've had more practice playing guitar, anyways." He adjusts his fingers, switching chords. "In most of my relationships," he tilts his head to the side. "For the most part."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This one?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe's grin widens. "Fifty-fifty." He strums the guitar. "Depends on how bored we are. With our quarters, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay with that," Finn smiles back. "Balance is key."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Day One Hundred Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So we're free in a week," Finn says quietly. Tomorrow, they'll administer a vaccine, then wait a week to ensure that nobody else is infected. "What then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Onto the next adventure," Poe says, leaning his head against Finn's shoulder. Their hands are intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to free other Stormtroopers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's one way to get new recruits." Poe is beaming, looking over at Finn proudly. Leia has begun to outline goals for the Resistance moving forward. She's determined that they come back stronger than ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can do it." There's no doubt in Finn's tone. "I don't know what I'll find, or how many people want to defect. But some people will. They're good people, they just don't have a choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Poe murmurs, brushing his lips against Finn's forehead. "We're gonna give them that chance, Finn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passes in silence. Finn hesitates, stilling, but the thought spills past his lips before he can stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired of fighting," he confesses. Poe meets his gaze, more confused than accusing. "I mean, I want to win the war. But all of that violence…." He lets the words linger in the air. "I'm nervous to go back. I got used to the quiet, Poe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm nervous too," Poe replies, running his thumb over Finn's cheekbone. Finn relaxes into him, closing his eyes. "I know you want to win. I know you'll see it through, honey. You're a good man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want peace, Poe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll get there," Poe whispers. He means it. "I promise."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Day One Hundred Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn tosses the report aside and snorts, burying his face in his hands. Across the room, Poe looks up, his face painted with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright, dear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The First Order. They… they're making gains. Becoming more powerful." Finn sighs, but anger ripples through him. "I'm so angry." His voice wavers. "I can't stand them. Any of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe rises, crossing to Finn and resting his hand on the other man's knee. "I know, honey." His tone is careful and delicate. "I'm angry too." Poe offers a half smile. "I'm always angry with the First Order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes I can use that anger to fuel me." Finn shakes his head. "Other times I want to rip the First Order apart with my bare hands." A pause. "I don't understand how you do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" Poe asks, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand it. Not spend every moment of your life shaking with rage. You know as well as anyone the destruction they cause, but you… you control it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Poe relaxes against Finn, thinking. "I count my blessings, Finn. I remember all the good things I have, that I've seen other people do. And I think of what I can do to fight. Why we're here, all of us together, to make that change." He smiles. "It's taken patience, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño. </span>
  </em>
  <span>More than I ever knew I had. But I know it's for something good."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I'll tell them how I survive it. I'll tell them that on bad mornings, it feels impossible to take pleasure in anything because I'm afraid it can be taken away. That's when I make a list in my head of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after more than twenty years.</p><p>But there are much worse games to play."<br/>-Katniss, Mockingjay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Day One Hundred Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn sighs against Poe, shifting closer. His mouth is on Poe’s, lips slightly parted, and the pilot in his lap is taking full advantage of the present opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a bad way to spend their morning, Finn thinks vaguely. They haven’t even gotten dressed yet. Poe is in a loose pair of pants, his bare chest sparking warmth against Finn’s exposed skin. The heat from Poe’s touch is intoxicating, but Finn is already drunk on the sensation of Poe’s lips, swollen and raw already. He’s hungry and wanting, leaning against Finn, pursuing him with a fervent passion. Poe’s hands cup Finn’s neck, angling them together. By now, there’s a light sheen of sweat glistening on Finn’s skin, making their connection unbalanced and slippery, but Poe stays firmly in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan escapes from Poe, his hips bucking against Finn’s waist. Finn smirks, planting his hands on Poe’s waist, and Poe relaxes into him further. He tastes of caf, as always, but a hint of mint toothpaste lingers. Finn is lost in Poe’s taste, in his scent, in the wonderful feeling of their bare skin pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will be a rude awakening indeed, to return to the daily life of a Resistance member. Yet somehow, despite the work that lies ahead, Finn doubts that Poe won’t find a way to make time for mornings like these.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Day One Hundred Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn catches Poe’s gaze and grins sheepishly. His nose is stuck in Poe’s leather jacket, the one his boyfriend had gifted to him the second time they ever met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell in love with you cause you were wearing that,” Poe says, and Finn raises his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you fell in love with me the moment you saw me,” Finn says, still thoroughly unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat flames Poe’s cheeks. “Well, I did. I just happen to have fallen in love with you lots of times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your jacket still smells like you,” Finn says, voice quiet. Pure adoration shines in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your </span>
  </em>
  <span>jacket,” Poe corrects. He grabs Finn’s hand to kiss it. “It does suit you, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Finn does. Poe reminds him frequently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I smell like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home.” Finn grins, the expression widening when Poe snorts at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an old romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying,” Finn points out, wiping the tears from Poe’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m an old romantic too.” Poe smiles, and Finn sighs, resting his head on Poe’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Day One Hundred Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When we’ve won,” Finn whispers, and Poe nods to indicate he’s listening. “When we’ve won, I want to see the whole galaxy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Poe whispers back. It’s too late for any real conversation, any words that aren’t hushed and sacred in the late hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see it all with you,” Finn breathes, and Poe closes the gap between them briefly, planting a kiss on Finn’s lips. “I want to explore D’Qar beyond the base. I want to see oceans and jungles and plains and lakes…” he sighs, snuggling deeper into Poe’s arms. “I’ve heard Naboo is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my mom and dad skinny-dipped there once, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skinny-dipped? What’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swam naked,” Poe tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Finn goes silent for a moment, thinking. “We should try that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs, the sound low and rumbling. “Alright babe,” he agrees, slinging his arm around Finn and bringing him closer. “I can do that. Where else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have to go to Yavin, obviously… so I can meet your dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll love you.” Poe’s tone is dry; Kes and Finn have already teamed up against him on all matters concerning Poe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Finn replies happily. “Then I want to go to Endor, to see the trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Ewoks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Poe smiles at Finn, staring deep into his eyes. His gaze is hazy, his grin sleepy. “Tell me more about our journey through the stars.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Day One Hundred Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“People know your name, Finn,” Poe says, his voice hushed in awe. “They know who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe’s had his nose buried deep in holos for several hours now, determined to stay caught up on any news. For the most part, anything other than the war and the still-lingering devastation after the Starkiller was insignificant. There’s still gossip, of course, and stories about the galaxy’s scum, but the Resistance tends to always be in the epicenter of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Finn is saying, but then Poe is sticking the datapad in his face, and there’s a report where his name and life story is splashed across page after page-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do they know?” Finn’s voice is quiet, his face drawn tight with surprise. “I’m just an escaped stormtrooper, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughs out loud. “I think we both know that’s not true, dear.” He sits down next to Finn, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and leaving a gentle kiss on Finn’s cheek. “You’re a hero. Someone who really showed the First Order what you’re made of. I promise you, the people you’ve saved and the people on base have been running their mouths. You’re famous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-” Finn stammers, but Poe isn’t hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, take it from me.” Poe strikes a pose, staring off into the middle distance. “I’m the posterboy for the Resistance. Good flying and good looks, all of that helps.” Finn snorts, and Poe sobers. “You give people hope, Finn. What you did was not easy, and look at you. You’ve made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn stares down at his lap, and Poe pulls him closer. “I promise you, Finn. You’ve done something good in this galaxy, and people have noticed.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Day One Hundred Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someday,” the finger tracing down Finn’s jaw is as gentle as Poe’s words, “when the galaxy is a kinder place, we’ll be able to settle down and see justice reign.”</p><p>“I like that dream,” Finn murmurs, leaning his head against Poe’s shoulder.</p><p>“Not a dream, dear,” Poe corrects him. “The future.”</p><p>“The future.” Finn thinks about it a moment, mulling over the nuance. “Okay. The future, then. What does it look like?”</p><p>“Democracy,” Poe starts, grinning. “Fairness. Freedom. No wars, no need for bases and rooms like these. I’ll still be able to fly, of course, but only-”</p><p>“-to show off?” Finn guesses, matching Poe’s smile.</p><p>“I was gonna say “for pleasure,” but…” Poe trails off, his eyes glimmering. “You could be right. Maybe.”</p><p>“I usually am,” Finn says, then laughs. Poe snorts, pulling Finn’s hand into his.</p><p>“Hey, I can’t disagree with you there.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Well, I have to think about all the good decisions you’ve made.” Poe begins to count on his fingers. “Great taste in men. <em> Incredible </em>instincts on when to rescue Resistance pilots in extreme danger. Force sensitivity-”</p><p>“No, Poe, that’s a trait, not a decision.”</p><p>“Good choice to stay here and kiss me instead of gallivanting around with Luke Skywalker.”</p><p>Finn rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he mutters, but he proves Poe’s point true, leaning in to kiss the other man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Day One Hundred Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“One more day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Finn looks bemused. “I feel like everything is going to be different, Poe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it will be,” Poe says, taking Finn’s hand in his. “Things are going to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with us?” Finn’s brow furrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about time apart?” Poe asks. “Can we handle being separated for more than a few minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn rolls his eyes. “Depends on the day, Dameron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, it depends on how annoying I’m being.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Finn nods his head, resigned, and Poe’s face splits into a wide grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you,” he teases, kissing Finn’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re proving my point, you know that, Poe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit you think I’m annoying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men stare at each other for a long, lingering moment, then Finn laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you,” Finn says softly. “But you did promise to wake me up by making out with me still, which is a bonus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did do that. It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we still get to keep our beds pushed together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m still yours,” Finn finishes, beaming proudly. “Except now, we get to go outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe groans in anticipation. “I’m going to hug everyone I see,” he vows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Finn says seriously. “And then kick First Order ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe kisses him again, this time pecking Finn’s lips. “I like the way you talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Finn says. “Cause you’re gonna have to listen to me a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe raises his eyebrow, grin returning. “I’m counting on it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>one day moreeeeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Day One Hundred Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Members of the Resistance,” Leia’s voice reaches them. Finn and Poe freeze, staring at each other. “This is General Organa speaking. At this time, the mandated quarantine is now lifted. You may now return to normal activities. I thank you all for your cooperation and efforts to make our base safe again. Please report to your squadron leaders as instructed. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember how to act in a society?” Poe says, shoving his hand in his pockets. Finn shakes his head. “Good. Though some would say I never learned in the first place, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn grins. “Does this mean we can’t walk around half-naked anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe laughs. “We could, you know.” He draws Finn into his arms, grinning. “At least, you could, if you wanted to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Finn says, shaking his head. “We’d have to be a package deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that.” Poe leans in to kiss him. “We could at least implement a no pants rule for our quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BB-8 chirps at them in annoyance. Poe sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out,” Finn says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Poe says simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Finn asks. He looks unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more thing.” Poe closes his eyes, closing the gap between them again. He sways in Finn’s arms, holding him tight. After a long moment, they separate. “I’m glad we were quarantined together, Finn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pecking his partner on the lips again, Finn hums in agreement. “I’m glad too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready?” Poe echoes. He straightens out his shirt before glancing over to the other man. Finn nods, reaching out for Poe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They can already hear the bustle of life in the hallway outside. People are cheering, exclaiming happily as they’re reunited after months apart. Finn looks at Poe, smiling, and the pilot bounces on his heels excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, together, hand-in-hand, Finn and Poe step through the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here we are. I have a longer ramble on tumblr (https://primasveraas-writing.tumblr.com/post/626355421859430400/my-final-thoughts-on-the-finnpoe-quarantine), but I'll keep it short here.<br/>I’m ending FQS five months to the day I went into lockdown. I was never sure when to conclude this series, because most of the time, there was no telling when the pandemic would subside, and although we aren’t quite there yet, four months is a long time and other projects await me. However, I am so grateful to have done this, and to have done it with all of you.<br/>Which brings me to my final point: thank you. To all my readers, to all the people who reblogged, left comments, replies, kudos, and likes, thank you. I looked forward to seeing your reactions each and every day. I loved your feedback and enthusiasm. I wrote this for you and with you, and I think I found some community in it all along the way. It means so much to me to have your support and love, and I’m so very grateful for it. We still live in very uncertain times, but I relied on all of you through this, and that means the world.<br/>Thank you again, and until next time,<br/>-JJ</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can be found on tumblr @primasveraas and @primasveraas-writing. I have a ton of Star Wars content, Finnpoe and otherwise, so always feel free to stop by and leave a request, check out my other works, or just say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>